Con ella
by Midori SV
Summary: A pesar de los años ellos no se han olvidado, ambos comparten el mismo amor, mismo pensamiento, pero aun así no están juntos El tiempo cambió sus planes, ahora cada uno tiene a su respectiva pareja, contando también a una persona maravillosa en sus vidas, su hija
1. Reencuentros

Una pequeña de cabello negro rizado corría con emoción por toda la casa, recién recibía la noticia de que su madre la llevaría a un parque de diversiones y eso lo había esperado desde hace bastante tiempo, quería compartir esos momentos con sus padres pero sabía que eso era imposible

Sin embargo su sonrisa acabó en cuanto el timbre de la casa sonó, por los tonos que se presentaban sabía quién era por ello hizo una mueca, parecía que no irían solas

Al escuchar cómo su madre recibía a alguien acudió a saludar al joven tras la puerta quien sonreía con bastante coqueteo

― **H** **ola Bankotsu** ― saludó siendo tomada por el mencionado quien ahora la cargaba lanzándola al aire escuchándola reír a carcajadas ― **¿irás con nosotros al parque de diversiones?** ― inquirió al ser bajada escuchando la risita de su madre que ahora se adentraba a la casa seguida por esos dos

― **¿Quién crees que tuvo la idea?** ― contestó él

― **¡¿Qué?!** ― gritó la niña ― **¡¿Tú fuiste el que tuvo la idea de ir?! ¡Me encanta ese parque! ¡Siempre quise ir!**

― **Lo sé y por eso fue que se me ocurrió** ― sonrió maravillado

― **Agradece a Bank, cielo, si por mi fuera te llevaría a comer** ― dijo su burlista madre, amaba ver los ojos achocolatados de su hija los cuales siempre brillaban mostrando tonos dorados, era algo mágico pero siempre lo arruinaba con una broma

Ahora una mirada molesta de la pelirizada se hacía presente causándole risa a los dos adultos

… . …

Una hora más tarde llegaron al lugar dónde aquella pequeña familia acudía con una sonrisa a cada juego, era una lástima que tuviera que subir sola a algunos pues esos adultos ya no podían entrar

Cuando se cansó de tanto juego acudieron a comer, los tres charlaban amenamente escuchando como la niña expresaba divertida los momentos que había pasado durante el juego

Pero una llamada en el celular de la madre se hizo presente

― **¿A ti te gusta este lugar, Bank?** ― preguntó la niña viendo como su madre se marchaba contestando su teléfono

― **¿Eh? Ah, sí** ― contestó sin saber muy bien su respuesta ya que se dedicó a observar a la chica que parecía asustada por la llamada ― **parece que habrá que irse cariño**

― **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?** ― entonó tristemente, vio como el joven observaba hacia otro lado por tanto se limitó a hacerlo también viendo cada reacción que hacía su madre

Ella parecía preocupada y alterada a la vez por tanto suspiró, al menos estuvo ahí por horas y su madre le cumplió llevarla, si tenían que irse ya era lo de menos

… . …

Tal y como había pensado la niña sucedió

Kagome tuvo que regresar a casa estando ahora a solas con su hija ambas despidiendo al moreno

No entendía lo que había pasado, durante el camino ninguno de los dos adultos habló haciéndola incomodar pues parecía que su madre se había perdido en sus pensamientos

― **Shyori** ― llamó logrando asustar a su hija, ambas yacían frente a la puerta viendo como el moreno partía con un ademán en su auto

― **¿Qué pasa mamá?** ― inquirió tranquila, para sus siete años era bastante inteligente y comprensiva, haber crecido en una familia rota y eso había hecho que tomara las cosas con comprensión

― **Parece que tu abuelo enfermó, hay que ir a verlo**

― **¿Mi abuelo? Pero… ¿qué pasó? ¿ya regresó de su viaje? ¿chocó?**

Preguntaba asustada viendo la melancólica sonrisa de su madre, Shyori sabía que su abuelo solía viajar mucho y siempre lo hacía en auto por ello había preguntado eso, ella sabía todo, aunque nadie se lo dijera directamente

― **No, sólo que** ― suspiró desviando la mirada, sus pensamientos se volvieron crueles en cuanto recibió la llamada y parecía no reaccionar aun ― **él está bien, pero quiere verte** ― sonrió mirándola, era una pequeñita tan tierna, lo único que quería al verla era sujetar esas sonrojadas mejillas y jalarlas

― **Pues yo también lo quiero ver, así que será mejor que nos bañemos y vayamos** ― hablaba al entrar a su casa y subir las escaleras ― **pero… ¿iremos hoy?** ― su madre asintió ― **y…** ― intentó preguntar pero prefirió bajar la cabeza ― **bueno, vamos a bañarnos**

Su madre suspiró, sabía lo que le iba a preguntar su hija y por suerte no lo sacó al tema, aun le era difícil, a pesar de tantos años

… . …

Llegaron a ser las seis de la tarde para cuando tuvieron que acudir a la casa de los abuelos de Shyori quien parecía emocionada en el asiento trasero del auto intentando liberarse del cinturón de seguridad

Juntas bajaron tocando la gran puerta de madera donde una anciana atendió quedando sorprendida ante las visitas

― **¡Dioses! ¡Kagome!** ― gritó la mujer ― **¡Pero mira como te has puesto!** ― rio pero se entretuvo con la pequeña acariciando su rizado cabello y sujetando sus tiernas mejillas

Shyori frunció el ceño ante los dolores presentados pero aun así saludó como debía, con amabilidad pues su madre siempre le enseñó a ser así, sino, qué chiste tendría la vida

Cuando la anciana dio el pase Kagome caminó con su hija tomando su mano, no era un lugar en el que se pudiera perder pero le gustaba sentirla cerca y Shyori se daba cuenta de ello

― **¿Kagome?** ― escuchó por detrás, se trataba de una mujer adulta con cabellos negros y porte bastante elegante quien confirmó su duda al verla detenidamente, dándole un cálido abrazo ― **hace un año que no te veo cariño…** ― mencionó la mujer para después pasar con Shyori ― **…pero que hermosa te has puesto mi niña, estás radiante**

― **Es porque me parezco a mi mamá** ― bromeó mostrando sus blancos dientes

― **De eso no hay duda, linda**

― **¿Y cómo está mi abuelo?**

― **Bien, pero él quería verte ¿quieres pasar a verlo?**

― **¡Claro! Oye abuela…** ― llamó pues la mujer caminaba hacia las escaleras junto a Kagome ― **…si tu regresaste… y mi abuelo también… eso quiere decir que** ― tragó saliva sintiendo como su madre apretaba sin querer su mano

― **Regresé el día de hoy hace dos horas, exactamente** ― rio cubriendo su boca ― **y, quiere decir que, él también regresó** ― comentó con una radiante sonrisa, la niña abrió su boca de golpe al igual que sus ojos ― **él te está esperando arriba, ve**

Con aquella orden la pelirizada subió corriendo las escaleras escuchando como su madre gritaba sobre su seguridad

Pensando en esas palabras hizo una mueca, no le era fácil el pensar que cierta persona estaba ahí así que suspiró, siempre fueron peleas y después de un año se lo encontraría de nuevo

― **¿Kagome?** ― llamó por segunda vez aquella pelinegra mujer

― **Disculpe** **, estaba… pensando en algo**

― **Tranquila, quería comentarte, bueno, en una semana será el cumpleaños de la niña y… quería festejarla ¿harás algo?**

― **En realidad pensaba festejarla tan solo con mi familia y un par de amigos, me avergüenza decirlo pero… ella entiende que no puedo hacerle una fiesta grande**

― **¿Y por qué no?**

― **Bueno, no me alcanza el dinero, hace un año que estoy estudiando en línea y tengo que pagar mi escuela y el dinero de manutención que recibo es sólo para ella lo cual se acaba en su escuela, ropa, uniforme de verano, de invierno, zapatos de estación, vaya, lo que Shyori necesite y mi sueldo, realmente no es mucho**

― **Entiendo… pues en primera, qué bueno que estés viendo por ti y comiences una carrera pero por favor permíteme hacerle una fiesta** ― sonreía ― **me encantaría, ya que hace mucho que no vemos a Shyori y… ha crecido bastante**

― **En un año la gente cambia** ― rio ― **pero claro que se lo permito, y ayudaré con lo que sea necesario y como ya la conozco y sé que se va a negar, le diré que al menos me deje ayudar con los arreglos de la casa**

Cuando contestó eso la mujer rio a carcajadas, la llevaba conociendo desde que tenía quince años y sabía bien todo lo de la mujer además ya era madre y deducía lo que iba a decir

… . …

Por el otro lado, mientras las dos mujeres hablaban Shyori corría por el pasillo buscando la habitación principal, estando frente a ella escuchó como su abuelo reía a carcajadas acompañado por otras personas quienes comentaban algo peculiar que ella no entendió

Pero no se puso a escuchar a escondidas por lo irrespetuoso que era así que tocó la puerta esperando a que abrieran sin embargo solo se escuchó el pase así que abriendo la puerta encontró a su abuelo en cama junto a algunos jóvenes

― **¡Abuelo!** ― gritó corriendo hacia él subiendo la cama con bastante cuidado con lastimarlo pero él se veía realmente bien ― **¿Cómo estás? Mi mami me dijo que estás enfermo ¿cuándo volviste? ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!** ― gritaba, preguntaba y regañaba haciendo reír a la mayoría de los presentes

― **Estoy bien Shyori, sólo tengo gripe y… recién volvimos, pero quería verte cariño** ― explicaba el hombre de cabellos plateados abrazando a su nieta

― **¿A mí no me saludas, niña?** ― escuchó a su lado, la niña hincada en cama giró encontrándose con su tío quien ya estiraba los brazos pidiendo un abrazo

― **¡Tío Sesshomaru!** ― gritó emocionada ― **¡Yo no me llamo niña!**

― **Lo sé, lo sé** ― rodó sus ojos

― **Vaya… nunca vi a Sesshomaru actuar así** ― habló una joven, esa era una voz desconocida para Shyori por tanto giró viendo a una mujer alta de cabellos negros realmente largos la cual sonreía con soberbia

― _ **¿Y esa?**_ _―_ susurró Shyori haciendo que Sesshomaru riera a carcajadas

― **¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?** ― inquirió Miroku, amigo de la familia pues ahora él cargaba a la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla

― **Nada, nada** ― continuó riendo viendo como Shyori entrecerraba los ojos ¿Por qué no lo decía? Ella no había dicho nada malo, pensaba

― **¿Y Sanguito?**

― **Ella está en la escuela Shyori ¿no la has visto?** ― inquirió el ojiazul ― **viven cerca**

― **Nop, mi mami trabaja y no podemos visitarla porque nuestros horarios no coordinan** ― explicaba diciendo cada una de las palabras que su madre le enseñaba

― **Bueno, eso pasa conmigo también** ― rio nervioso bajando a la pesada niña

― **Oye abuelo ¿en dónde está mi papá? Dijo la abuela que…**

― **¿Shyori?**

Fue interrumpida por un llamado, inmediatamente la niña giró hacia la puerta viendo claramente como su padre entraba con un rostro de incredulidad secando sus manos con su pantalón de mezclilla

― **¡Papá!** ― gritó corriendo hacia él

La emoción llegó en cuanto escuchó su voz, hace un año que no veía a su padre más que por video llamadas y estar ahora en sus brazos era diferente, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y el latir de su corazón

Nunca entendió porque sus padres no estaban juntos pues ella jamás le habló de eso; por ahora sólo agradecía tenerlo cerca y que fuera él quien la buscara para hablar con ella mediante video llamada

― **¿Y tu mamá?** ― inmediatamente preguntó el padre, girando su vista hacia aquella chica pelinegra que la veía con cierto recelo. Lo que hizo Shyori fue mirarlo con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué la veía después de esa pregunta? Shyori se molestó, no era nada tonta

― **¿No me preguntarás sobre cómo me ha ido en la escuela?** ― aquella niña se burló haciendo que su padre apretara los labios un tanto nervioso pues las risas de los presentes se escuchaban por toda la habitación

Mientras ellos se la pasaban en la habitación las dos mujeres charlaban sobre el octavo aniversario de Shyori

Ahora que Kagome sabía que su ex novio estaba ahí decidió dejarlos a solas unos momentos, después de todo esa era la familia paterna de la niña, no la suya, no podía andar por ahí como si nada después de tantas cosas

Sin embargo jamás pudo hablar mal de ella, siempre la trataron bien y jamás la menospreciaron, algo que agradeció en el fondo de su corazón después de haber sido rechazada por su madre al embarazarse a temprana edad

― **¿Qué sea aquí en la casa o rentamos algún salón de fiestas?** ― preguntó la mujer

― **Verá Izayoi,** **a Shyori le encanta esta casa, pasó sus primeros años aquí y desde entonces me dice que quiere volver**

― **¿Insiste demasiado?**

― **Así es** ― sonrió melancólica

― **Y… ¿extraña la casa? ¿u… otra cosa?** ― no pudo evitar preguntar, siempre fue una cotilla

― **Bueno, realmente extraña todo** ― volvió a sonreír de manera melancólica observando la taza de té que la mujer le había ofrecido ― **siempre me pregunta el porqué su padre no vive con nosotros, insiste en que seríamos una gran familia y ver a sus compañeros con sus padres le afecta bastante, aun más en el festival del día del padre** ― levantó la mirada viendo como la mujer cubría su boca

― **No sabía que le afectaba tanto** ― su voz se quebró

― **Sí, aunque no lo diga… sé lo que siente y sé que le duele un poco, por ello le insisto a su hijo para que ambos hablen mediante video llamadas, sé que en sus viajes está ocupado con sus estudios y el trabajo por eso no lo molesto, pero ella siempre es la excepción**

― **Ya veo… y bueno, mi esposo viaja mucho porque quiere que su empresa funcione y tiene que andar de ciudad en ciudad y como Sesshomaru ya es experto… bueno, tenía que enseñar a Inuyasha para sacar a adelante a la familia, tanto a ti como a Shyori**

― **Bueno, yo soy lo de menos, con el dinero que él me envía puedo completar los gastos para la casa** ― desvió la mirada ya bastante avergonzada pero fue una mala idea, ahora veía como Shyori se encontraba cerca en los brazos de su padre ― _**Shyori**_ _―_ susurró incrédula, sólo rezaba no haber sido escuchada

― _ **Incómodo**_ ― mencionó Shyori bajando de los brazos de su padre

Ahí Kagome tragó saliva, esos comentarios siempre estaban de sobra, ahora sabía que su hija había escuchado cada palabra pero ¿cómo saber desde dónde? Mientras ella pensaba en eso y veía a su hija caminar a su abuela pasó su mirada hacia el peliplateado que ya la veía

Él la observó desde que llegó a la cocina con su hija, escuchando como explicaba sobre parte de su vida, sobre lo que sufría Shyori por no tener a su padre consigo haciéndolo sentir verdaderamente mal

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo su hija parecía realmente feliz, por ello siempre creyó que todo andaba bien sin imaginar que realmente sufría por dentro

Ambos mantuvieron silencio mirándose fijamente, observando detalladamente el color de los ojos de cada uno

Nadie más que él logró ponerla nerviosa por ello evadió su mirada observando a la cotilla de Izayoi y a su emotiva hija

Pero él aun la veía, pudo ver su buen cuerpo y notar su elegante ropa, vestía como una madre, ya no usaba sus extraños atuendos rebeldes sino todo lo contrario, era elegante y preciosa, lo que siempre fue

― **¿De qué hablaban?** ― escuchó la voz de su hija, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos

― **De nada** ― contestó Izayoi

― **¿Ah, sí?** ― entonó con gracia viendo con culpabilidad a su abuela

Mientras esas dos charlaban Inuyasha le hizo un ademán a Kagome para que saliera con él siendo la comidilla de esas dos pues ahora reían entretenidas

… . …

El silencio se hizo presente, en cuanto Kagome llegó con él situándose en la sala ninguno habló, simplemente se miraron en silencio esperando a que alguien dijera tan siquiera una palabra pero a ella siempre le era difícil

― **Y…**

― **Kagome**

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha rascó su nuca con nervios mientras que ella sonreía arrojando una leve risita

― **Tu primero** ― dijo él

― **Sólo quería sacar algo de plática preguntando cómo te fue en tu viaje**

― **Oh… bueno, todo bien** ― suspiró dejando su nuca por la paz ― **es demasiado frustrante estar viajando de lado a lado**

― **¿Y tu escuela?**

― **Ah, la cambié por una en línea…** ― sonrió de medio lado ― **…y recién vuelvo pero aun mantengo comunicación con amigos**

― **En línea todo es más difícil** ― dijo ella suspirando ― **pero ¿qué ibas a decirme?**

― **Oh… quería decirte que… si Shyori se puede quedar hoy**

― **¿Hoy?** ― preguntó intrigada ― **oh… eh… bueno, es que mañana va a la escuela**

― **¿No salió de vacaciones ya?**

― **Una semana más**

― **¿En su cumpleaños?**

― **Su cumpleaños cae en sábado, ella sale el viernes**

― **Que ya no vaya** ― bromeó pero ella lo fulminó ― **es broma** ― rio viendo como ella se giraba, quizá no debía de bromear con ella, no cuando tantas cosas habían sucedido entre ellos

― **Puede quedarse pero, habría que ir por sus cosas… si gustas puedes ir por ellas y llevarla temprano**

― **Bien, ¿tú trabajas a esa hora?**

― **Sip, trabajo durante su horario de clases pero salgo más tarde por tanto la recoge su niñera**

― **Entiendo, entonces el que la recoja seré yo ¿te parece?**

― **¿Y pretendes quedártela toda la semana?** ― preguntó levantando ambas cejas ― **¿crees poder con ella?**

― **No lo digas como si no la quisiera o pudiera** ― comentó molesto metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos

― **Perdón pero es que… tenerla unas horas o por video llamada es diferente a tenerla todo el día durante toda una semana**

― **Tengo quien me ayude, además no creo que sea difícil**

― **Lo sé, se ve que tener empleadas domesticas ayudan bastante** ― suspiró ― **pues bien, tu puedes llevarla a casa, yo me voy yendo para arreglar sus cosas**

― **Gracias**

― **Al contrario, ella te extraña bastante**

Con ese comentario Kagome lo dejó ahí, incluso caminó de manera provocativa al marcharse, no sabía porque lo hacía pero se le escapó de pronto; quería lucirse, quería lucir el cuerpo con el cual había trabajado por meses en el gimnasio y qué mejor que mostrárselo a él, ahora movía sus caderas con elegancia y provocación

No sabía si su resultado había dado frutos pues no iba a voltear a verlo

Sin embargo si funcionó, Inuyasha ahora tenía una erección que lo hizo avergonzarse

¿Eso pasaba tan sólo por verla? ¿Qué ocurría con él?

Ambos se habían dejado, sí, pero eso no impedía la atracción

… . …

Cuando Kagome le explicó los planes a su hija la vio locamente emocionada pues gritaba diciendo que le fascinaba la idea pero de pronto calló viendo a su melancólica madre quien rápidamente negó en silencio para que no hiciera un comentario sobre la soledad que ella sentiría, el comentario podría ser de lastima o burla, o incluso ambas, conocía a su hija

― **Paso a saludar a la familia y me voy, Izayoi** ― anunció Kagome

― **Claro, te esperamos aquí** ― contestó al verla salir de la cocina entregándole una sonrisa al peliplateado que entraba ― **¿Cómo te fue charlando a solas con la madre de tu maravillosa hija?** ― inquirió su madre

― **Hola papi** ― sonrió cómplice siendo cargada por su padre

Extrañaba el olor a avellana que emanaba su hija, sus gordas y sonrojadas mejillas además de esos rizos que escapaban como cabellos, un año sin poder abrazarla había sido demasiado pues antes de salir de viaje la veía la mayoría del tiempo, la llevaba a pasear y la cuidaba cuando su madre trabajaba, todo ahora era diferente

… . …

Por el otro lado Kagome charlaba con Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru y Miroku quienes interrogaban el porqué había tardado tanto en subir a saludar al hombre pues ya incluso Shyori había ido a buscarla

Ellos siempre eran así, siempre se burlaban cuando podían e incluso la ponían nerviosa haciendo comentarios hostiles de Inuyasha y ella para que pudieran regresar o simplemente hacerla enfadar

Pero todo comentario burlista acabó en cuanto se despidió pues inmediatamente caminó hacia la puerta riendo ante los comentarios que le hacían haciéndoles a los varones graciosos ademanes en despedida cerrando la puerta terminando por fin con un largo y profundo suspiro, aunque parecía que esos comentarios no le afectaban realmente lo hacían, le tocaban el corazón

― **No creas que porque tienen una hija harás que regresen**

Escuchó por detrás, ella se encontraba sonriendo por lo reciente con la familia de su ex novio hasta que escuchó aquella voz, con una mueca en el rostro giró encontrándose a la conocida Kikyo, cabello largo, ojos cafés y buen porte, además, ahora tenía un buen cuerpo, a como la conoció parte de la secundaria y preparatoria

― **¿Qué estás diciendo?** ― frunció el ceño ― **¿Estás dudando de tu astucia?**

― **Estúpida** ― la pálida pelinegra dejó escapar girando hacia una fotografía familiar para colmo Kagome se encontraba ahí, joven y sonriente por ello rodó los ojos ― **Sólo te digo que no vas a quitarme el amor de Inuyasha, así que te pido que te mantengas al margen, estás en el olvido, eres pasado, así que… lejos ¿me entiendes?**

― **Sí, te entiendo** ― rodó sus ojos ― **así como también entiendo que estás dudando de ti misma ¿por qué te haces esto? En lugar de dejarme humillada te humillas tú misma ¿qué pasa contigo?** ― negó en silencio

La pálida pelinegra amenazó una cosa más pero Kagome la dejó hablando haciéndole un frío ademán en despedida para después salir a dónde su hija se encontraba junto a su abuela y su padre

― **Me voy, ¿me acompañas al auto, cielo?**

― **¡Sip!** ― entonó bajando de la silla de un brinco

Dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y una silenciosa mirada a Inuyasha salió de la cocina para ir a la puerta de la casa, le advirtió un par de cosas a su hija, también comentó cosas sobre su comportamiento y llegar temprano a la escuela añadiendo también un trata de no hablar con la chica

Shyori no entendió pero asintió con seguridad dándole dulces besos en el rostro para después verla subir a su auto y quedarse un poco de tiempo ahí

Quizá su madre quería que cerrara la puerta para dejarla segura, siempre se alocaba con eso de la seguridad así que cerró la puerta pero su acción fue impedida ya que su padre la sostenía sonriendo tristemente

― **Voy a despedirla…** ― dijo él al sonreírle ― **…ve con tu abuela**

― **¡Sip!** ― volvió a entonar saliendo a saltitos de su vista

… . …

Cuando Kagome entró al auto golpeó fuertemente el volante; siempre le fue una molestia aquella chica y más ahora con sus comentarios agresivos, no eran nada para ella, fácilmente los regresó pero aun así le causaba frustración

― **¿Está saliendo con Kikyo? ¡Diablos! ¡¿A pesar de todo?! ¡¿Qué acaso es idiota?!** ― se preguntaba frunciendo el ceño, suspiraba con molestia y frustración, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que decía por ello cubrió su boca girando hacia todos los lados con incredulidad percatándose de las tonterías que ya había dicho

Mientras tanto, él ya no sabía si hablarle o no, estaba a un metro de distancia del auto pero a pesar de eso escuchó como Kagome se hablaba así misma con molestia comentando sobre la relación que Inuyasha mantenía con Kikyo

En primera ¿cómo lo sabía? Él no se lo había dicho y quizá su madre tampoco, esa era una relación de apenas un día

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto el auto de Kagome arrancó, sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas viendo claramente como el auto de la chica se detenía a metros de él

― _ **¿Qué… hace ahí?**_ _―_ se preguntó moviendo un poco del retrovisor de su negro auto, Inuyasha parecía confundido y con eso ahora le quedaba claro que la había escuchado pues se llevaba ambas manos a la cien suspirando intensamente

― **¿Qué hace?** ― se preguntó él

Sonrió débilmente, pensaba en acercarse y remediar las cosas pero ella arrancó el automóvil

Seguramente ella se había dado cuenta de que la escuchó, ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias y ahora las pagaba viéndola huir de él

… . …

Las horas pasaron rápidamente

Kagome ya había hecho las maletas de su hija para que se la pasara toda una semana con la familia de su padre, le era duro pero seguramente le era más duro a Inuyasha no tenerla por un año aunque después de todo vivía a solas con ella

Cuando Inuyasha pasó a recoger las cosas de su hija acudió solo, viendo la casa de aquellas dos, tan acogedora y reluciente, incluso olía a las chicas por tanto sonrió, era un aroma que realmente amaba

Esperando a que Kagome bajara con un peluche para que la niña pudiera dormir comenzó a curiosear viendo las fotografías mostradas en una mesa, en todas veía a su hija cuando era bebé y en otras Kagome salía con ella, ahora se lamentaba no estar todo el tiempo a su lado ¿en qué fotografía salía con él? Sólo en dos, de las quince que había visto

Pero hubo algo que logró borrar su sonrisa, tomó una fotografía viéndola con mucho detenimiento notando a su hija siendo cargada por un joven de piel morena y ojos azules dónde también aparecía Kagome sonriendo ampliamente, parecían estar en un festival luciendo ambas con kimonos mientras que él portaba algún tipo de disfraz

Su disgusto se hizo mayor

Él no tenía nada con Kagome más que una hija, la quería pero no mantenía una relación con ella y por tanto no tenía que celarla pero de igual manera lo hacía rabiar verla tan contenta junto a otro hombre, además, estaba incluyendo a su hija en ello y eso lo veía realmente mal

Pero si él se ponía en sus zapatos, Inuyasha recientemente comenzaba una relación, durante el año que él salió de viaje no sólo hizo video llamadas con su hija, sino también con Kikyo a quien le había pedido ser su novia, ni siquiera llevaban un día de relación pero si se lo había pedido era por una sola razón

― **¿Qué haces?** ― inquirió Kagome al llegar a su lado, viendo con detenimiento y en cámara lenta como Inuyasha la miraba en silencio dejando la fotografía en su lugar con un deje de coraje

Al ver su acción Kagome tragó saliva, esperaba un reclamo o algún grosero comentario pero él simplemente bajó la cabeza

― **¿Este es su peluche?** ― preguntó al mirarla, la vio asentir lentamente por tanto le arrebató el peluche de zorro observándolo detenidamente ― **Bien…** ― apretó fuertemente sus dientes, ahí volvió a mirarla ― **…hasta entonces**

Prontamente salió de ahí tomando también las maletas de su hija

Inevitablemente dejó a Kagome confundida, ella observaba entre suspiros la fotografía que él había tomado pensando en la persona que cargaba a su hija; siempre adoró al joven pero no mantenía una relación con él

No cuando tenía una hija, ella tenía responsabilidades y él era joven como para amarrarse a una niña

Sin embargo lo quería, siempre pensó en darle el sí pero él jamás insistió y a pesar de que no lo hizo seguía buscándola, no lo sabía pero tal vez era para mantener una relación, no amorosa, sino sexual

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? El padre de su hija estaba acaparando sus pensamientos y sin poder evitarlo el chico con el que salía también se encontraba ahí, y todo era gracias a Inuyasha

Si él no hubiera tomado la fotografía no estaría pensando en esos dos

… . …

Fin del capítulo

… . …

Bueno nenas ¡mucho gusto!

Esta historia es nueva y tendrá yo creo que menos de cinco o seis capítulos por tanto disfruten cada cosa uwu; si llego a equivocarme no duden en corregirme, es bueno eso n.n

En fin, les entrego esta historia porque para mí es un hobby escribir, y espero que les llegue a gustar a tal grado de poder dejarme un review

Sin más, me retiro felizmente de la vida jaja, espero puedan y tengan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, no es mi única historia y pues me gusta realmente leerlas, saber lo que piensan de mí y mis historias

Les dejo un saludo enorme! Esta chica de México se va


	2. Un adiós

**Comenzando con mis bellas notas:**

Agradezco infinitamente a las chicas que me han estado dejando reviews, también a la persona tan bella que me pidió actualización desde Facebook

¡Fue un placer conocerte, linda! No diré nombre por cuestiones de seguridad ;-;

Bueno, espero que les guste la historia, así como también espero que les guste el cómo escribo, la verdad no sé valorarme yo solita

Bueno, todas las dudas que me dejaron en comentarios se aclaran ¡hoy! En este capítulo, y con más historia será el capítulo siguiente

Sin más, que disfruten la lectura

… . …

… . …

La semana en que Kagome entregó a su hija fue pésima, pudo dormir de más pues el horario de Shyori le impedía dormir temprano y ella tenía que acompañarla desvelándose cruelmente pero aun así extrañaba cada gesto, reclamo, enojo, duda, risa y sonrisa que su hija le entregaba cada día y ahora sólo convivía con la soledad

Claro, Bankotsu también la visitó uno que otro día y terminaron teniendo íntimos encuentros más sin embargo su mente siempre estuvo perdida

Aun pensaba en todo lo ocurrido

… . …

Cuando el día de la fiesta llegó Kagome despertó temprano para adornar la casa de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho para la fiesta pero al llegar la encontró reluciente y muy bien adornada, globos por todos lados, accesorios de colores, una mesa de regalos en el jardín y ahora veía como un gran camión llegaba reportando uno de los juegos para la fiesta

Todo había comenzado temprano, sólo faltaba que llegara la tarde para que los invitados se presentaran

Al ser atendida por Izayoi y con confianza reclamarle entró con ella entre risas olvidando lo sucedido, la mujer simplemente no la llamó para que descansara pues la había visto con sueño el día en que la volvió a encontrar pasando un año

― **¿Y cómo está ella? ¿Se portó bien? Dígame por favor que no hizo travesuras**

Izayoi rio ante cada comentario logrando negar en silencio ― **ella dijo que preguntarías eso** ― dijo burlista adentrándose con la chica a la sala viendo antes como la pelinegra y pálida chica que la había molestado antes entraba a la cocina con aires de superioridad

― **Perdone la pregunta… ¿ella durmió aquí?** ― inquirió molesta y celosa, Izayoi apretó sus labios asintiendo levemente ― **¿Tan… lejos llegó con su hijo?**

― **No es eso… bueno, eh… ella vive relativamente lejos y… se quedó a dormir aquí el día de ayer**

― **Oh… bueno** ― negó desconcertada ― **es sólo que… si Inuyasha iba a estar con ella me pudo haber llamado para que Shyori no interrumpiera**

― **No, tranquila, ellos no durmieron juntos**

― **¿Cómo?** ― no pudo evitar reír, ahora tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro al momento que negaba en silencio ― **señora, cuando él y yo salíamos decíamos eso**

Al ver la reacción de Izayoi cayó en cuenta de lo que decía por tanto cubrió su boca manteniendo su elegante porte, evadiendo la incrédula mirada de la mujer

Pidió disculpas una y otra vez y por suerte fue interrumpida por el grito de su hija quien adormilada acudía a ella dándole un gran y cálido abrazo

Inmediatamente Kagome aprovechó el momento para desubicarse con la mujer y charlar con su hija recibiendo miles de noticias de la escuela, también incluso comentó que presumió a su padre quien la llevó a la escuela cada día

Pero Kagome calló su parlanchina charla con un emotivo abrazo felicitando a su hija por el día de su cumpleaños número ocho, diciéndole miles de cosas haciendo que la pequeña llorara recordando tantos momentos que pasaron juntas

… . …

Mientras tanto Inuyasha escuchaba por detrás de la pared mostrando una gran sonrisa, esa mujer era un ángel en todos los sentidos, era realmente bella, tanto por dentro como por fuera así que se deleitó observando cada detalle, sonreía, sollozaba, reía, apretaba sus labios y derramaba silenciosas lágrimas

Ahora se daba cuenta del error que había cometido al dejarla ir, aun recordaba los momentos que tuvieron juntos incluyendo el día en el que terminaron, el día en que todo se arruinó en la relación

Siempre quiso olvidarlo pero siempre estuvieron presentes en él haciéndolo sufrir por dentro

… . …

― **Oye cielo** ― llamaron por detrás, al escuchar la voz Inuyasha tragó saliva girando al instante viendo como la chica fruncía el ceño ante su acto

― **¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?** ― preguntó alterado

― **Me dijeron de un nuevo restaurante ¿vamos? Desayunamos y regresamos, nadie lo notará** ― sonrió maliciosa

― **Sabes que no puedo Kikyo, es el cumpleaños de Shyori**

― **¿Hablas en serio?** ― entonó levantando ambas cejas ― **¡Nadie va a notarlo! Además, has estado tan ocupado con ella que ¡ni siquiera hemos mantenido una conversación!**

― **Sabes que es difícil** ― negó fastidiado por el tema

― **¿Y si es difícil por qué rayos lo haces?**

― **¿De qué hablas? Es mi hija**

― **Mira Inuyasha, no soy tonta. Ella vive con su madre, no te necesita** ― cruzó sus brazos

― **¿Eso es lo que piensas?** ― frunció su ceño, justo en ese momento la pelinegra ya no era escuchada tan sólo por él

Kagome se había alejado dejando a su hija con su abuela para acudir a la cocina por servilletas para sus lágrimas pero se detuvo cuando escuchó el nombre de su hija

― **Es que, entiéndeme…** ― suspiró la pálida pelinegra ― **…la niña ha vivido desde que nació con su madre ¿por qué hasta ahora te importa? Ella no te interesa, admítelo, anda y vamos a comer** ― sonrió giñándole pero él la observó fijamente

En un arranque la madre de la niña se devolvió cargándola dejando a Izayoi confundida y con mayoridad cuando Kagome salió de ahí diciéndole que tenía una urgencia y tenía que salir

Ella no permitiría que la pareja de su ex novio hablara mal de su hija, y mucho menos quería escuchar la respuesta de él, le había dejado el corazón destrozado hace años y no quería que hiciera lo mismo con su hija por ello pasando por su lado se marchó de la casa escuchando a Shyori despedirse de su papá quien gritaba su nombre pidiéndole una explicación a la madre

… . …

(◑‿◐)

… . …

― **¿Por qué nos hemos marchado así, mamá?** ― insistió la niña siendo bañada por su silenciosa madre

― **Dime algo, ¿te trataron mal?**

― **¿Cómo?** ― parpadeó sin entender logrando que su madre la acariciara con una sonrisa

― **¿Alguien te trató mal?**

― **Eh… no** ― respondió cabizbaja

― **C** **uéntamelo… soy tu madre y sabes que** ―

― **Hay confianza** ― completó Shyori ― **la novia de mi papá me dijo que no la tocara, y eso me hizo sentir un poco triste**

― **¿De verdad?** ― suspiró molesta, apretaba sus dientes fuertemente

― **Sí, pero después el tío Sesshomaru me llevó con él**

― **¿Él se dio cuenta?**

― **Sí, pero dijo que no le hiciera caso, dijo que era una estúpida**

― **¡¿Cómo?!** ― gritó de pronto, ella jamás dijo una palabra así para no educarla mal, y esa semana que estuvo con su familia paterna seguramente aprendió una, seguramente muchas y todo gracias a Sesshomaru

Ah, pero cuando volviera a ver a Inuyasha definitivamente iba a matarlo, por la palabra, por lo de Kikyo y sólo porque sí

… . …

Después de que los corajes pasaran madre e hija acudieron a comer a un restaurante olvidando los momentos anteriores charlando sobre los días en que la niña pasó lejos haciéndola reaccionar de mil maneras, Kagome fingía indignación ante cada cosa que su hija le contaba logrando hacerla reír bastante encantada

El celular de Kagome resonó en su bolso rodando los ojos al ver de quien se trataba haciendo que su hija le quitara el aparato

― **Yo contesto** ― pidió la niña presionando el botón

― **Bien, yo iré al baño** ― sonrió la mujer al alejarse viendo como su hija hablaba animadamente mediante el aparato

Mientras tanto Kagome le pedía a un mesero vigilar a su hija mientras acudía al tocador escuchando el típico comentario de ¿Es tu hija? Vaya que eres joven, pero eso sólo la hacía rodar los ojos divertida, era cierto, realmente la había tenido joven pero ¿a ellos qué les importaba? Con un suspiro acudió al baño mientras que la niña charlaba con su padre

Cuando Shyori contestó el teléfono escuchó como su padre reclamaba el porqué había sacado a su hija de la casa sin siquiera decirle algo, ganándose un comentario burlista por parte de Shyori

― **Si le hablas así a mamá no te va a volver a querer** ― dijo ella bastante divertida pues ahora cubría su boca para aguantar la risa escuchando los balbuceos de su padre

Cuando Kagome regresó encontró a su hija despidiendo a una mesera pelirroja, se extrañó pero seguramente la niña había ordenado otra cosa para comer

― **¿Y? ¿Qué tal?**

― **Bueno, me dijo que había sido muy mala por irme sin avisar, fue tu culpa mamita** ― incriminó negando en silencio

― **Yo… p-perdón Shyori**

Contestó cabizbaja sintiendo un cálido beso por parte de su hija; cuando ambas recibieron la comida sonrieron entre ellas anhelando la elegante y extraña comida que prontamente comenzaron a comer

Pero Kagome notaba que su hija comía muy poco, a como ella normalmente lo hacía ahora estaba comiendo lento haciéndola extrañar al instante, y como toda una madre no se contuvo y comenzó a interrogar lo que le pasaba, si se sentía mal o si quería irse pero la pelirizada sólo negó en silencio viendo por su madre como sus ojos se iluminaban viendo hacia otro lugar

Por ende su madre giró levantando ambas cejas incrédula por lo que veía, observaba como hacia ellas se dirigía el peliplateado padre de la niña

Su madre inmediatamente giró observándola incrédula ― _ **¿Shyori qué hiciste?**_ _―_ susurró

― _ **Nada mami**_ ― entonó recibiendo al hombre, esa era una mesa de dos por tanto un mesero se encargó de llevar otra silla para el hombre quien sonreía como un loco ― **tardaste papi, pero te esperé para comer** ― sí, ahora todo tenía sentido para la madre

― **Gracias Shyori, tardé por el tráfico pero ya estoy aquí, gracias por invitarme** ― hablaba con su hija pero al final observó a Kagome

― **Yo… no…** ― intentó decir, ella realmente no lo había invitado

― **Sí, sí, bueno ¡a comer!** ― interrumpió la niña, ella había mentido después de todo

El momento incómodo perduró por unos cuantos momentos hasta que la niña consiguió que los dos adultos se hablaran llegando al grado de reír juntos y cruelmente recordar momentos épicos en si antigua relación

Era una lástima que el momento ameno acabó en cuanto la mesera llevó el postre, pues al momento de dejar los platos le coqueteó al padre haciendo que Kagome desviara la mirada apretando sus labios con ligera molestia mientras que Shyori veía la escena con el ceño fruncido, siempre veía lo mismo en el amigo de su madre y aunque le molestaba lo aceptaba, sabía que su madre estaba sola pero hasta lo que sabía su padre tenía novia, y veía mal que alguien le coqueteara

Con un guiño la mesera sonrió desviando su mirada a Kagome, sabía por otro mesero que esos dos no eran pareja pero ahora prefería confirmando

― **No, no salimos** ― confirmó Kagome, como mujer sabía bien lo que la mesera quería escuchar por ello lo había dicho, cuando la mesera chilló de la emoción rodó sus ojos viendo a su incriminatoria hija

― _ **¿Qué?**_ ― le preguntó Kagome sin voz

― _ **Mala madre**_ ― respondió de igual manera

Cuando la mesera se marchó Inuyasha suspiró frustrado viendo con molestia a su ex novia quien lo miró con indignación, ella no merecía ese rostro

― **¿Por qué no impediste eso? ¡Me dio su número!** ― gritó haciendo que Kagome frunciera el ceño

― **Oye no me regañes** ― gruñó ― **ella esperaba una respuesta y yo se la di, realmente no salimos** ― entonó molesta viendo a Shyori reír

― **Sí, lo siento** ― suspiró ― **pero creí que… bueno, no sé cómo decirlo**

― **Yo voy al baño** ― decía Shyori bajando con cuidado de la silla, su madre iba tras ella pero la niña lo impidió pidiéndole ayuda a una mesera haciéndole un ademán a su madre quien suspirando volvía a su asiento

― **Es una niña bastante inteligente** ― sonrió ― **y a mi favor** ― rio él pero fue fulminado por la chica quien lo observó en silencio poco después

― **¿Y tu novia?**

― **Eh…**

Ella lo vio suspirar con pesadez, Kagome no entendió así que se limitó a esperar una respuesta notando como el estado de ánimo del chico decaía cada vez más

― **Lo siento si molesto, es sólo que… escuché la conversación que tenían y oye… si ibas a estar con ella me pudiste llamar para llevarme a Shyori**

― **¿Qué?**

― **Shyori me comentó que tu novia pidió no ser tocada por ella, y eso realmente me molesta Inuyasha, si te dejo a la niña es para que convivas con ella…**

― **Eso… no, no lo sabía** ― negó desconcertado ― **y…**

― **P** **or eso me llevé a Shyori, los escuché hablando en la mañana y escuché como se refería sobre mi hija**

― **Kagome** ― llamó de pronto, mirando tan sólo esos achocolatados y confundidos ojos ― **es nuestra hija** ― suspiró con frustración ― **y… ya he terminado con ella, yo, no puedo estar con alguien que trate así a Shyori ¿entiendes?**

Lo explicado dejó a Kagome desconcertada, ella pensaba reclamarle e incluso llegar a golpearlo pero terminó siendo ella la extrañada, le halagaba de sobre manera lo que hizo Inuyasha pero aun así no caería a sus pies como de costumbre

― **Shyori aprendió una mala palabra** ― comentó antes de caer por completo en la sensación, lo extrañaba pero había otro sentimiento más y eso sólo le había ocurrido cuando era joven, cuando ambos mantenían una relación ― **y la aprendió de Sesshomaru** ― insistió, lo único que quería hacer era charlar para olvidar esos pensamientos

Una pelea llegó a esos dos pero al final terminaron riendo viendo como la pelirizada caminaba por los pasillos moviendo su precioso vestido de lado a lado, parecía una princesa

― **No es por nada pero… hicimos algo bien** ― habló Inuyasha enamoradizo

― **Claro** ― respondió ella viendo a su hija sonreír dando saltitos saludando a gente desconocida que la halagaba

― **¿Y si hacemos otro?** ― cuando él preguntó eso obtuvo la mirada silenciosa de Kagome, ella parpadeaba con incredulidad viendo como él sonreía mostrando sus dientes

― **¿Q-qué?** ― dejó escapar

― **Nada, olvídalo** ― rio, Kagome por su parte se había sonrojado evadiendo la mirada para no ser vista pero era demasiado tarde, Inuyasha sonreía victorioso

― **Volví** ― entonó la niña sentándose en su lugar pasando el resto del postre en tranquilidad

― **Mmm… cariño** ― llamó Kagome observando con detenimiento su celular

― **¿Qué pasa?** ― la niña vio su madre le mostraba el teléfono ― **¡Genial! ¡Contestaré!**

― **Claro** ― Kagome rio entregándole el teléfono a su hija

― _ **H**_ _ **ola**_ ― entonó graciosa ― _**Hola Bank… sí, estoy comiendo con mi mamá eh… ¿quieres venir?**_

Cuando Kagome escuchó eso tragó saliva, aun no era momento para tener a esos dos juntos

Shyori sabía lo incómodo que sería así que se levantó caminando lejos de ellos para contestar con tranquilidad y así no ser escuchada, amaba a su padre, pero quería al chico como si él también lo fuera

― **¿Quién es?** ― inquirió Inuyasha observando como Kagome dejaba de ver a su hija para observarlo a él, parecía nerviosa ― **¿Es el tipo de la fotografía?** ― preguntó molesto

― **Eh… sí** ― contestó cabizbaja

― **¿Es importante?** ― al preguntarlo Kagome volvió a mirarlo haciendo una mueca con los labios

― **Bueno… ella lo quiere mucho**

― **No para ella, para ti** ― explicó, hablaba de manera triste haciendo que Kagome se sorprendiera, lo conocía perfectamente y siempre fue un fanfarrón, gruñón y atrevido, pero cuando era el momento de ser serio, lo era

― **Bueno… también lo quiero**

Inuyasha suspiró ― **¿Son una familia entonces? Digo, vi su fotografía, parecen una familia… ni siquiera a mí me tienes enmarcado en una foto**

― **Si te tengo en una foto** ― habló de manera seria, igual a él ― **pero tú y yo no tenemos fotos juntos con ella**

― **¿Es por eso? ¿O me odias?**

― **Inuyasha** ― suspiró ― **sabes bien que lo nuestro terminó ¿por qué posar juntos con nuestra hija en una fotografía si realmente no estamos juntos?**

― **Sé que… terminó pero… tratemos de estar bien, sabes… quiero intentarlo**

― **¿Qué?** ― dejó escapar, eso se estaba volviendo una locura, su mente se había perdido y ahora sólo suspiraba volviendo a su hija notando como charlaba de manera tierna mediante el celular

― **¿Por qué no? Tenemos una hija, intentémoslo**

― **Es… es porque han pasado años Inuyasha, Shyori tiene ocho ahora… los primeros años estuvimos juntos, me apoyaste cuando no tenía casa y te lo agradezco pero el año en que estuve viviendo sola con ella mientras tu aclarabas tus ideas… bueno** ― encogió sus hombros ― **estuve sola y te necesité, sufrí mucho pero ahora ya no, no cuando al año siguiente te fuiste de la ciudad con tus padres ¿y ahora qué? ¿regresas y quieres intentarlo? ¿Por qué no antes?**

― **Yo jamás dejé de pensar en ti**

― **¿Hablas en serio?** ― entonó indignada ― **le pediste a Kikyo ser tu novia, la chica con la que prácticamente babeabas en la secundaria y como te rechazó comenzamos nuestra relación ¿crees que nunca lo supe? No me vengas con que quieres salir conmigo, ambas somos felices**

― **¿Con quién? ¿Con Bankotsu?** ― interrogó claramente molesto pero calló en cuanto la vio levantar las cejas ― **lo siento, es sólo que… pensar que tú estás con otro y… arrastras a ella contigo… me es, difícil**

― **¿Y crees que para mí fue fácil ver a Kikyo en tu casa? ¿Después de tanto que te pelee para que dejaras de verla? Necesito que te pongas en mis zapatos**

― **Lo sé, lo siento** ― suspiró ― **ya viene Shyori, por favor no me dejes con la plática pendiente** ― habló viendo como su hija colgaba el teléfono

― **No creo que tengamos que hablar de esto otra vez, Inu** ― sonrió tristemente, no iba a decirlo, pero ella también lo extrañaba

― **Listo mami, me regañó porque no recibió invitación de la fiesta** ― comentó su hija al llegar entregando el celular

― **Oh… hace días fue a la casa pero olvidé dársela** ― comentó de pronto pero sin querer observó a Inuyasha viéndolo rabiar al instante

― **Lo sé mamá** ― suspiró y negó ― **le dije eso, y dijo que eras muy distraída pero también dijo que eras buena con otras cosas** ― ella comentó victoriosa, amaba cuando hablaban bien de su madre pero no sabía lo que el moreno quiso decir

Sin embargo esos dos adultos sí, Kagome tragó saliva sonrojándose al instante mientras que Inuyasha la veía incrédulo, molestia pasó de pronto viéndola rascar su cuello con la mirada lejos de ambos

… . …

Los planes habían cambiado para Kagome, debía ir a recoger el vestido azul para el cumpleaños de su hija pero pensaba ir sola con ella y de pronto Inuyasha llegó al restaurante en su propio auto y eso dificultaba las cosas

¿Qué haría? Pensaba en correrlo y decirle que lo vería en casa de sus padres para la fiesta mientras ellas iban al centro comercial pero Shyori fue quien lo invitó comentando que alguno de los dos dejara el auto en el restaurante mientras acudían en uno solo al lugar

Así que ahí viajaban en silencio los dos adultos pues era la pelirizada quien intentaba sacar platica sin embargo no logró que ellos charlaran a solas, Kagome seguía avergonzada e Inuyasha seguía molesto por el comentario que el moreno le había hecho a Shyori mediante la llamada

Frustrado ya se encontraba, tomó la mano de su hija caminando por los largos pasillos blancos del centro comercial, sintiendo el mejor momento, realmente se sentía bien ir con ella de la mano junto a la madre quien revisaba su celular

Era una lástima, parecían la familia perfecta, ella era hermosa, con sus zapatos altos y su vestido azul tan elegante, accesorios dorados, cabello quebrado y maquillaje, era preciosa

Ella sintió una mirada por tanto giró viendo a Inuyasha evadirla rápidamente, no quería ser descubierto mirándola por tanto se distrajo con su hija quien tomaba las manos de ambos obligando a su madre a soltar el celular

El momento era maravilloso, Shyori en medio de ambos tomando sus manos, prontamente pidió ser cargada ahí mismo así que ambos padres la levantaron columpiándola entre ellos

Al recoger el vestido de la fiesta regresaron al restaurante por el auto de Kagome, regresando en soledad pues Shyori prefirió ir con su padre en el auto que con su madre, eso la hizo indignarse pero era comprensible, había pasado dos años con ella viviendo sola y su padre recién volvía de sus viajes, era normal querer ir con él

… . …

La fiesta llegó, Shyori lucía su vestido de fiesta color azul atendiendo a todos los niños invitados de su salón, también saludaba a más familia paterna pues la materna definitivamente no estaría ahí

Desde una mesa la madre veía a la pequeña sonreír como loca corriendo por todo el jardín jugando con sus amigos, algo realmente había hecho bien, esa niña era simpática, amable, cariñosa, amorosa, tierna y de más, claro, también había cosas negativas pero todo lo hacía ver tierno

… . …

Por el otro lado Izayoi y su esposo Inu no Taisho observaban a la joven madre, ambos murmuraban al verla sola, comentando el hecho de que Inuyasha debía de estar con ella pero simplemente era tan tonto como para no reconciliarse sin embargo callaron en cuanto vieron como un joven de piel morena llegaba junto a Kagome situando un enorme regalo en la mesa, también hubo un tierno beso que logró hacerla sonreír románticamente

Ambos abrieron la boca incrédulos

Ellos querían una explicación así que corrieron tras el padre de la niña pero jamás lo encontraron, ahora lamentaban tener una casa tan grande

Mientras tanto el tan mencionado hombre charlaba con su mejor amigo en el segundo piso, Inuyasha había hecho una llamada en su habitación junto a él quien parecía estar negando en silencio observando desde la ventana la fiesta y como una esbelta castaña se adentraba al jardín con un regalo

― _ **Sango…**_ ― dejó escapar, esa chica era su luz

― **Listo Miroku, parece que llega en una hora**

― **¿Es un regalo grande?** ― inquirió el ojiazul

― **Kagome comentó que le gusta hacer de comer, así que le ordené una cocina infantil, con microondas y estufa en función además de accesorios** ― explicaba Inuyasha tomando la perilla de la puerta, ya quería ver la cara de su hija cuando recibiera su regalo

― **Oye y… ¿cómo te fue con Kagome?**

Al preguntarlo Inuyasha observó la perilla en silencio, suspiró y la soltó regresando su vista al mejor amigo que tenía ― **pésimo, ya tiene a alguien**

― **Wow** ― dejó escapar ― **eh… bueno** ― tragó saliva ― **debes de… ponerte en sus zapatos, tu también quedaste con Kikyo**

― **Lo sé, ya me lo ha dicho** ― respondió con una triste sonrisa ― **y sé que estuve mal, ni siquiera la conocí bien y… ahora realmente lo lamento, ella seguramente piensa que jamás dejé de pensar en Kikyo**

― **¿Y sí dejaste de pensar en ella?** ― preguntó ― **En cuánto anduvieron tú y Kag** ― explicó

― **En cuanto comencé una relación con Kagome me olvidé de todo, me dediqué sólo a ella, Kagome simplemente es perfecta, creo que… el haberla embarazado cuando ella tenía diecisiete… afectó mucho, yo… debía ordenar mis ideas, no me caía por completo que sería padre, padre a los dieciocho, suena horrible pero… realmente es una bendición, es algo maravilloso**

― **¿Y por qué no vas a decírselo? Pídele una oportunidad, otro intento, ya ambos son mayores… y… no tienen excusa**

― **Lo sé… lo he intentado pero… dice que ahora está bien sola, ambas… pero sé que… bueno, siento que aún me extraña, la he visto sonrojarse cuando le hablo o incluso ponerse nerviosa cuando la incrimino… es, un ángel** ― sonrió entre un suspiro pero desvió la mirada de su amigo

Sabía que podía contar con Miroku pero cuando terminara ese tema él iba a burlarse por ello casi nunca le contaba nada, prefería guardarse las cosas que escuchar las burlas del ojiazul

― **Entonces… ve con ese ángel y dile lo que sientes, qué mejor que el día de hoy ¿no? El octavo cumpleaños de tu hija** ― sonrió apoyándolo, lo vio suspirar y asentir

Ambos salieron de la habitación encontrando en el primer piso a Sesshomaru y a Sango susurrándose

― **¿Qué pasa?** ― preguntó Miroku al llegar, sujetando a su pareja de la cintura

― **Kagome trajo a alguien** ― dijo de golpe, Sango había fulminado a Sesshomaru por ello desvió la mirada de ella

― **No** **hagas nada tonto ¿ok?** ― intervino su amiga

― **Sí… me imaginé que lo invitaría, después de todo parece que Shyori lo adora** ― explicó rodando los ojos ― **ya veré que puedo hacer, pero ese tipejo no se quedará con ninguna de las dos, ambas son mías**

― _ **¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?**_ ― escucharon la voz de la niña pero cuando esos cuatro giraron hacia el lugar no vieron nada, sólo niños corriendo entre risas

Mientras tanto Kagome había escuchado lo que Inuyasha dijo al final, justo entraba para ir al baño con su hija pero de pronto la sujetó cubriéndola tras la pared, no era una conversación que Shyori debía escuchar sin embargo ella preguntó una y otra vez que era lo que su padre había dicho pero su madre le hizo un ademán para que callara y no entendió pero obedeció saliendo con ella de la casa

… . …

Ambas regresaron a la mesa del moreno pero la niña seguía haciendo señas para ir al baño por ello prefirió llevarla él sujetando su tierna y delicada mano

Juntos subieron al segundo piso pero antes de eso Inuyasha y Bankotsu mantuvieron una fulminante mirada que fue ignorada por la niña ya que sólo pensaba en algo, hacer del baño

Mientras tanto Inuyasha maldecía al moreno junto a su hermano y sus dos mejores amigos quienes reprochaban sus actos

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Kagome estuviera soltera? Era obvio que se conseguiría a alguien después de haberla pasado sola pero parecía que él no iba a entenderlo, intentó ponerse en los zapatos de Kagome pero se negaba con frustración

Después de todo él salió con Kikyo durante una semana, él prefirió estar con alguien que recuperar su amor, fue poco, pero aun así lo lamentó

… . …

El momento de abrir los regalos llegó, celos se presentaban en Inuyasha pues veía como Kagome y Bankotsu se tomaban fotos como una familia junto a la feliz y sonriente de Shyori quien parecía estar encantada con el joven moreno, ni siquiera le prestó tanta atención a pesar de ser él el padre

Cuando la niña abrió el regalo de Bankotsu quedó encantada, incrédula, en shock, veía cómo su regalo caminaba por sí solo con un poco de ayuda, era la muñeca parlanchina que siempre quiso

― **¡Gracias! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!** ― gritaba Shyori, había dejado su muñeca para correr hacia el moreno y ser cargada por él

Kagome observó la escena maravillada más sin embargo sentía que algo andaba mal así que giró un poco viendo como Inuyasha bajaba la cabeza mostrando obvia decepción, y eso la hizo sentir realmente mal

Si Inuyasha hubiese llevado a Kikyo y hubiese estado con ella en la fiesta se sentiría realmente mal, se sentiría cambiada, seguramente incluso sentiría que Kikyo era la segunda madre, tal como estaba pasando Inuyasha

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía al padre de su hija a sus pies, había intentado coquetearle en el restaurante, a su modo, pero intentó coquetearle, además, le pidió una oportunidad y ella simplemente se negó llevando a la persona que prácticamente era su pareja

Inuyasha no sabía que realmente no eran novios pero lo parecían pues se trataban como tal

Kagome regresó en sí en cuanto la castaña gritó que era hora de abrir el regalo del padre, eso hizo que sonriera, seguramente la esbelta chica estaba de parte de Inuyasha, como siempre

Shyori que aun abrazaba al moreno pidió ser bajada, veía como su padre se acercaba mostrando una gran sonrisa, cargando con ayuda de Miroku una enorme caja de colores con un gran moño

― **Ven aquí cielo** ― llamó Inuyasha, sólo quería ver a Shyori bajar de los brazos del ahora molesto moreno quien observó a Kagome quejándose del acto del peliplateado, cual niño

Kagome sólo negó en silencio pues no iba a reclamar nada el día de la fiesta, sabía que Inuyasha estaba provocándolo y eso también le daba un poco de risa

― **Kag, ven acá** ― llamó Sango, Inuyasha le había contado todo lo sucedido a sus amigos y por ello la castaña intervenía llamando a la familia mostrando su gran sonrisa, en su cuello descansaba una cámara profesional ― **Anda, ven** ― apuró pues ella estaba siendo sujetada por el moreno que prácticamente le impedía ir

Al posar el regalo de Inuyasha en el suelo, a Kagome junto a él y a Shyori en brazos de su padre Sango tomó varias fotografías ordenándoles sonreír, viendo claramente como Inuyasha sujetaba a su hija con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho abrazaba a Kagome de la cintura haciéndola sentir un tanto incomoda, pero incómodamente genial, y Kagome no podía quitarse, estaba siendo amenazada por Sango pues seguía tomando fotografías de todos los ángulos

― **Gracias por hacerme una fiesta papi** ― interrumpió la niña al entregarle un beso, captando también eso en fotografía

― **Kagome**

Todos escucharon un tono excesivamente molesto, al girar encontró a Bankotsu reprochándole con la mirada, que ella fuera su ex pareja no le permitía tomarla y tratarla como si fueran una familia ¿y ella qué hacía? Simplemente se dejaba ante los agarres del peliplateado

La pelinegra de vestido azul asintió disimuladamente, cargó a su hija y se distrajo para soltarse del agarre del joven padre que inmediatamente lo notó por ello apretó fuertemente su mandíbula

Con una mirada retadora hizo que Bankotsu rodara los ojos

Sango nuevamente hizo el llamado para abrir el regalo grabando la emoción que Shyori estaba pasando al romper la caja mostrando al final una enorme estufa infantil, también veía accesorios al fondo de la caja logrando que la niña abriera los ojos y boca de golpe

Se encontraba maravillada

Su emoción era más que cuando abrió la caja que mostraba la muñeca que Bankotsu regaló

― **¡Papá!** ― gritó Shyori siendo cargada por su padre ― **¡Eres mi papá favorito!** ― ante el comentario la niña se prensó de su cuello escuchando el carraspeo de su padre, Kagome apretó los labios para no reír mientras que Bankotsu gruñía tomando a su pareja de la cintura susurrándole un par de cosas amenazantes que la hizo girar a verlo sorprendida

― _ **¿Qué estás diciendo?**_ ― reclamó Kagome ― _**¡¿Estás loco?!**_ ― inquiría apenas audible pero como Miroku observaba la escena le hizo una seña a Sesshomaru quien después le dijo sin voz a Inuyasha que viera eso

El peliplateado sin soltar a su cariñosa hija observó la escena, Kagome parecía molesta y el moreno la sujetaba del brazo fuertemente haciéndola rabiar, la conocía y ese tipo de escenas le molestaban

― _ **Sólo estoy diciendo lo que pienso, estoy harto de ver como Shyori se le sube encima, mejor cambiemos las cosas y démosle un hermano**_ ― volvió a comentar en un susurro

No estaba pensando en lo que decía, le estaba pidiendo eso por los celos que sentía del padre pero la primera vez lo pidió de mala manera que logró molestar a Kagome

― _ **¿Sabes lo que dices? No puedes pedirme eso así como así, no cuando…**_

― **¿No cuando qué? No es malo lo que te digo, es más, casémonos** ― insistió él al encoger sus hombros, ya habían subido su tono de voz

¿Casarse?

Eso era un gran paso

― _ **Bank… tranquilízate, estás así porque no soportas que Shyori esté con él pero… ¿qué haces? ¿o qué piensas? Él es su padre, además… tú y yo no somos novios**_ ― dijo ella, entonces fue escuchada por Shyori tanto por su padre ― _**sólo hay sexo entre nosotros**_ ― hizo una mueca, ella tenía razón

Él sólo la buscaba para tener sexo y como ella jamás se quejó siguió saliendo con ella para tener íntimos encuentros, sin proponerle nada

La primera vez que le pidió ser su novio ella se negó por Shyori y falta de tiempo, y a partir de ahí salieron como una familia cuando realmente no lo eran, ni siquiera eran novios

― **Kagome** ― llamó Inuyasha, eso se estaba convirtiendo en un drama

Ahora la pelinegra lo veía prácticamente a su lado pero eso no era lo importante pues veía a su hija con sus manos en las orejas seguramente era orden de Inuyasha

― **Dios mío, Shyori** ― dejó escapar colocando sus manos en el pecho, Inuyasha le entregó a su hija y fulminando a Bankotsu caminó con ella

Sin embargo, el moreno la llamó ― **Si das un paso más yo me voy** ― amenazó, Inuyasha permanecía junto al moreno quien apretaba ambos puños viendo como Kagome se detenía cargando a su hija

De pronto Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás sin girar, tragó saliva, quería girar, impedirle que se fuera

Lo quería, quería estar con él pero había alguien que se lo impedía, y no sólo era Shyori

La pequeña estando prensada en el cuello de su madre susurró algo en su oído haciendo que tomara valor y pudiera tomar una decisión

Ambos hombres permanecían en silencio, Inuyasha sentía su corazón palpitar incrédulo, esperaba con miedo una respuesta pero de pronto sonrió viendo como su ex mujer caminaba con su hija dentro de la casa sin decirle nada al moreno

Esa fue su victoria, ahora Bankotsu salía del lugar maldiciendo entre murmullos

¿Eso realmente era todo?

Sí, Bankotsu solo la quería para tener sexo, amaba a Shyori y quería a Kagome pero mujeres había muchas y Kagome tenía demasiados problemas; por eso cuando ella lo rechazó por primera vez mantuvo su orgullo, jamás le volvería a pedir algo así

Sin embargo llegó el momento de pedirlo, le pidió casarse con él en un arranque de celos, estaba loco, ahora que se enfriaba y lo pensaba en su auto, definitivamente no iba a casarse

… . …

Fin del capítulo

… . …

 **Finalizando con mis bellas notas:**

¡No pueden juzgarme!

Debía de liberarme de Bank así que lo he hecho, él se ha ido y realmente sí, fue sólo sexo, quería a ambas pero no a tal grado de amarrarse a una madre soltera ¿Por qué? Porque es joven, y los jóvenes necesitan mujeres ¡muchas, muchas mujeres! No sé, pero yo así veo a Bankotsu, mujersuelo XD

Bueno, en cuestión a la pareja, ellos siempre se han querido, y no expliqué mucho su historia así que será _como ya dije_ en el siguiente capítulo, así que también la de Kikyo e Inu

Por cierto, les daré un poqui de SPOILER: todo va a solucionarse rápido, pero los problemas vendrán más tarde

¡Sin más! Espero que las fans de InuxKag me amen, y obviamente sé que las BanKag me odiaran, pero ¡uh! ¡sorry! En un principio yo expliqué que era un _**InuxKag**_

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, ¡me voy!

Un beso y abrazo enorme, ¡espero su review! No me maté todo el domingo escribiendo este capítulo como para no ser valorada

Estado: Deprimida pero cambia a ansiosa, espero comentarios…

¡Chao! ¡Besos mexicanos!

Dejaré mi álbum aquí para que entren a leer mis oneshots

thesoulofmidori/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1383838308296635


	3. Recuerdo

**Iniciando con mis bellas notas:**

Bueno, holi

Quiero agradecer en estos momentos a ustedes mis lectoras tan especiales, no diré nombres porque saben perfectamente que son ustedes _¡Infinitas gracias!_

Por sus comentarios es que hoy actualizo, me encanta que me comenten pues yo sonriente las leo a cada una y eso me emociona bastante, no hay nada mejor que personas leyendo el trabajo de uno n.n

Bueno, daré explicaciones al final

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

… . …

… . …

El día recién comenzaba

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Shyori había sido todo un éxito por la tarde, tanto que Kagome se había decidido a aceptar la invitación de Izayoi para quedarse a dormir en casa de los Taisho pues con tanta divertida terminó la fiesta a altas horas de la noche así que fue invitada junto a Shyori para que no regresara ni tuviera algún tipo de accidente

La noche ahora era de los adultos más sin embargo Izayoi e Inu no Taisho no soportaron el sueño gracias a la edad por tanto se separaron de aquellos grandes amigos acudiendo a dormir escuchando como planeaban ir por bebidas alcohólicas para pasar el rato juntos

Kagome se negó una y otra vez, ella no bebía alcohol pero terminó siendo obligada por Sango una vez que vio como Miroku y su hermano Koga llegaban con varias bebidas y botellas, eso le ocasionó un suspiro justo a la vez que negaba

No podía darse el lujo de beber pues tenía cierta niña de ocho años que cuidar por la mañana

― **Toma** ― escuchó como Sango situó un vaso de vidrio frente a ella, se había perdido en sus pensamientos nuevamente recordando claramente como Bankotsu la amenazó terminando poco después su relación

― **¿Qué es esto?** ― preguntó echándole un vistazo pero frunció el ceño en cuanto olfateó el contenido ― **que asco** ― sacó su lengua ― **¿no tienes otra cosa? ¿soda?**

― **¿Y no la quieres de dieta?** ― respondió su burlista amiga haciendo reír a los varones presentes, bien sabían todos que Kagome no era de esas chicas que mantenía una dieta, no cuando había maravillas de comidas en el mundo

Resoplando ante aquel comentario Kagome bebió un poco frunciendo su ceño gracias a la cantidad de alcohol pero con una sonrisa de Sango siguió bebiendo, tan solo con verla sabía que la castaña le pedía no dejarla beber sola junto a tanto varón

En el jardín por la noche se encontraban esas dos chicas junto a Koga, Miroku e Inuyasha quienes yacían en una mesa elegante que se había usado para la fiesta, juntos charlaban de cosas triviales

Pero había algo que acaparaba los pensamientos de Inuyasha, su ex novia y madre de su hija había tenido una pelea con aquel tipejo con el que salía, como él le llamaba, y eso lo hacía sentir bien pero a la vez podía notar como el estado de ánimo de su ex amada cambiaba de pronto cuando alguno hablaba de relaciones amorosas

Sin embargo no pudo pensar más ya que Sango inquirió más en la relación que Inuyasha tenía con Kikyo, él realmente no quería hablar de eso por tener a Kagome ahí pues si lo pensaba bien, a él tampoco le gustaría escuchar que ella hablara del moreno

Y por el otro lado Sango sacaba el tema a la luz con una intención, sus mejores amigos estaban solteros y compartían una hija, nada mejor que volver a unirlos pero si lo pensaba bien, si antes no anduvieron menos ahora, esos dos sí que eran difíciles

― **Bueno, saben que Kikyo durmió en la casa…** ― suspiró, realmente no quería sacar el tema a la luz ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Tuvimos sexo y al amanecer terminamos? Eso era realmente estúpido ― **…por la mañana, me sugirió ir a un restaurante pero me negué, ahí me reclamó diciendo que no tenía tiempo para ella, y… más cosas de Shyori** ― contestaba a duras penas viendo como Kagome lo observaba detenidamente

― **Eso es lo mejor Inu, además llevabas una semana con ella y ya te había reprochado eso, imagina si se casaban** ― la castaña opinó riendo a carcajadas, callando al instante viendo el estado de ánimo de Kagome

Ella parecía pensar en ese último comentario y realmente era así, si Inuyasha se casaba… sería duro, y si ella lo hacía, ahora que recordaba tragó saliva, Bankotsu le propuso matrimonio durante la fiesta de su hija gracias a los celos que le tenía al padre

Imaginarse vivir con el moreno, imaginar el dolor que sentiría Inuyasha, era el mismo dolor que seguramente ella sentiría si Inuyasha se casaba con Kikyo

― **Vaya, sí que tienes mala suerte con las mujeres** ― dijo Miroku pero inmediatamente sintió la mirada de la pelinegra en él ― **ah… eh… no lo digo por ti Kagome** ― el ojiazul rio mientras rascaba su nuca con nervios

Inuyasha por un lado se había sentido halagado al notar las acciones de su ex mientras que Sango y Koga se reían de ella, claramente habían visto como Kagome veía a Miroku con molestia

― **Te mereces esa mirada…** ― regañó Inuyasha ― **…porque la única buena mujer que he tenido es Kagome**

― **¿Qué?** ― respondió ella sintiéndose incomoda, Inuyasha la veía con una sonrisa que poco a poco mostraba sus dientes escuchando los abucheos de los demás

Ya en varias ocasiones Inuyasha hizo comentarios así y eso realmente la hacía incomodar

― **Ya, tranquila** ― dijo él, veía como Kagome se removía en su asiento ― **digo, es cierto pero no te incomodes** ― siguió, todos los veían entusiasmados mientras que Kagome hacía el esfuerzo por no tragar saliva, eso la descubriría

― **Tsk, c-cierra la boca** ― entonó girando hacia su derecha

― **Díganme algo** ― habló Koga ― **si… ustedes dos estarían solos en el mundo, y habría que repoblarlo** ― levantó ambas cejas ― **¿lo harían?**

― **Sí** ― Inuyasha contestó al instante viendo como Kagome lo observaba con indignación por ello rio entretenido

― **¡** **Oye! ¿quién te crees?** ― habló molesta e indignada ― **no porque seamos los únicos y haya que repoblar, quiere decir que vaya a dejarme**

― **Bueno, sé que no pero… podría conquistarte y así comenzar a repoblarlo** ― encogió sus hombros, parecía seguro de lo que estaba diciendo

― **¿Ah, sí?** ― exclamó alto ― **eso te llevará ¡décadas! Y créeme, ya no estaré ahí ¡además!** ― gritó frunciendo su ceño ― **tú y yo no estaríamos solos, Shyori estaría ahí** ― cruzó sus brazos

― **Bueno, pero Shyori…** ― entonó el nombre de su hija mientras levantaba ambas cejas, esa platica ya sólo era de dos y los demás no iban a arruinarlo al meterse, simplemente iban a escuchar ― **…sabes que está de mi parte** ― sonrió triunfante

La pelinegra no pudo decir nada más ya que conocía a su hija y sabía bien que sí estaba de parte de Inuyasha, amaba a su padre y lo que Shyori quería era que estuvieran juntos

― **Tsk** ― fue lo único que pudo decir ya que comenzó a beber frunciendo el ceño nuevamente

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas sin importancia hasta que Kagome le pidió de comer a su amiga quien se negó pero cuando Miroku hizo segunda tuvo que aceptar, a él no le podía negar nada

Bufando la castaña forzó a Inuyasha para acompañarla a la cocina y ver qué era lo que podía preparar, no entraría sola, después de todo no era su casa

Mientras esos dos se perdían los dos hermanos que quedaban le interrogaban a Kagome sobre su situación, la habían visto tan feliz por la tarde pero en cuanto tuvo la pelea con su pareja todo cambió y realmente querían verla bien

Después de tanto tiempo se juntaban todos y por ello querían tenerla contenta

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a hablar de Shyori y lo alegre que se veía con todos sus amigos y familiares, era una niña realmente preciosa, todo lo había heredado de su madre, sólo su carácter si era del padre por ello rieron a carcajadas

Kagome parecía hablar de Inuyasha como si nada, como si esos dos solo tuvieran una hija, se llevaban bien y hablaban normalmente

Ni siquiera creerían que esos dos alguna vez tuvieron una relación, pero lo sabían porque ellos también estuvieron presentes en esos momentos

Aquellos momentos de secundaria, y preparatoria donde Inuyasha logró embarazar a la joven con diecisiete años de edad haciendo que la echaran de su casa yéndose a vivir con él

Fueron malos momentos, ambos eran jóvenes y no sabían lo que lograron concebir pero a pesar de todo se amaban con gran locura, el embarazo fue duro pero tuvieron el apoyo de los Taisho quienes aceptaron a Kagome en su casa hasta que Shyori cumplió sus cinco años

Todo fue difícil, había cosas que pagar y como Inu no Taisho quería que Inuyasha trabajara con mayoridad Kagome decidió alejarse para que él pudiera terminar con sus estudios

Si ella trabajaba podía pagar más cosas y así los Taisho no comentarían más sobre el dinero, mucho menos obligarían a Inuyasha a trabajar más de la cuenta

Ahí fue cuando tomaron caminos separados, el peliplateado jamás supo el motivo, simplemente creyó que eran tantas peleas y que ella había dejado de amarlo por eso nunca más la volvió a ver, jamás le pidió regresar con él más que en dos ocasiones en las cual fue rechazado y era por esa misma razón, no quería regresar con él gracias a Inu no Taisho, ese hombre iba a explotar a su hijo y así jamás terminaría su carrera y realmente Kagome quería que lo lograra

Necesitaba verlo graduarse como juntos soñaron, era bueno que uno de los dos lo hiciera

Cuando Shyori cumplió los cinco años ella se fue a rentar una casa trabajando como loca, teniendo un excelente trabajo dónde ganaba bastante dinero a pesar de no tener una buena carrera, pagándole a una niñera que cuidara de su hija en horas laborales

A los seis años de Shyori todo fue más difícil, como madre soltera tenía que cuidar de su hija todo el tiempo y se decía difícil gracias a que Kagome enfermó gravemente pues hacía bastante esfuerzo sin embargo Inuyasha logró sacarla adelante, aun la quería, incluso la amaba y pensaba en ella pero nunca dijo nada por tenerle miedo, harto estaba pero creía que era lo correcto

Con el tiempo Kagome mejoró teniendo a su hija de nueva cuenta pues al no poder sola y con su enfermedad el peliplateado se la llevó viviendo por meses con los Taisho

Al cumplir los siete años Shyori se despidió cruelmente de su padre y sus abuelos quienes saldrían en un viaje de negocios, siempre era así, siempre iban y regresaban pero lo diferente ahora era que Inuyasha se iba con ellos por todo un año, regresando días antes de que Shyori cumpliera sus ocho, contando ahora con una novia, Kikyo

¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Kagome sabía bien que Inuyasha la había terminado por no aceptar a su hija, y eso la hizo rabiar

Con ese pensamiento brusco salió de su mente volviendo a tomar aquella bebida alcohólica, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, no tenía idea del porque recordaba eso, quizá era porque últimamente convivía más con él además de tenerlo ahí tan cerca, estar en su casa, en su jardín dónde muchas veces tuvieron intimidad tras los arbustos

Ante ello Kagome rio dejando a los dos varones desconcertados pero rieron con ella al verla feliz, estaba recuperando su ánimo

Cuando regresaron a sus triviales platicas le sirvieron más bebida a Kagome quien sonrojada aceptaba gustosa ya sin fruncir el ceño al beber alcohol

No había comido durante toda la tarde pues no había tenido tiempo ya que atendía a toda la gente sin parar y apenas pudo tocar de su pastel, gracias a eso, el alcohol subió a ella más de la cuenta

Esos dos se entretenían con Kagome, ambos le servían escuchándola balbucear algunas veces o notando como su lengua se trababa en algunas ocasiones

― **¿Entonces Kag?** ― dijo Miroku, recientemente la pelinegra le decía que se sentía bastante extraña estar ahí y ahora parecía que quería interrogarla

― **Ya déjala hermano** ― rio Koga, la chica se tambaleaba a la vez que bostezaba cubriendo sus brazos ― **oye, Kagome** ― frunció su ceño, la noche era fresca y ella llevaba un simple vestido

― **Rayos, no me di cuenta** ― siguió su hermano, podía ver como Kagome bostezaba nuevamente temblando gracias al frío, si se enfermaba Inuyasha iba a regañarlos

― **¿Qué hacen idiotas?** ―escucharon a Sango por detrás viéndola llegar con una bandeja de exquisita comida

Inmediatamente la castaña observó a su amiga viéndola confundida pero no dijo nada, sólo le sirvió la comida escuchándola respingar ante la zanahoria que llevaba, sabía bien que no le gustaba y aun así la había añadido

De pronto Sango giró hacia atrás esperando a su amigo, antes de salir Inuyasha observó por la ventana hacia el jardín y murmurando algo salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso mientras que ella salía con la comida para dársela a la impaciente de Kagome

Y ahora ella sonreía, veía como su amigo salía de la casa con una chaqueta en sus manos, inmediatamente le dio un golpe a Kagome para que lo observara y notara su acción ya que parecía nervioso y preocupado

Ahora sabía que lo que Inuyasha vio por la ventana fue a Kagome demostrando frío

Sin embargo cuando la castaña golpeó a su amiga la vio girar hacia ella con lentitud viéndola detenidamente, abriendo los ojos de golpe

― **¡¿Qué rayos le hicieron a Kagome?!** ― resonó en el jardín, Kagome se encontraba sonrojada, fría y realmente alcoholizada

Los dos varones se echaron a reír mientras que Inuyasha rápidamente situaba su chaqueta en los hombros de su ex novia viéndola tambalear observándolo poco a poco con detenimiento logrando sonrojarlo

― **Gracias I-Inu** ― mencionó a duras penas, Sango suspiró regañando a los hermanos dándoles también de comer

― **No es nada** ― contestó él con una sonrisa siendo abucheado por los demás

Era una lástima que Kagome solo riera, ahora no sabía si iba a recordar esa acción después pues ya la veía borracha y tal como hizo Sango él también golpeó a los varones

Ayudándole a Kagome con la chaqueta por fin pudo ponérsela correctamente obteniendo otro agradecimiento olfateando el aroma a alcohol que ella emanaba

Cuando todos se sentaron a comer intentaron platicar pero siempre reían gracias a las tonterías que decía la pelinegra hasta que lo ameno en ella acabó, había revisado su celular ya que en la tarde había recibido un mensaje el cual no había leído

― **Toma** ― entregó su celular, no podía leer aquello gracias a la pésima vista que tenía en ese momento, por el otro lado Sango frunció su ceño sin entender pero obedeció tomando el dispositivo notando aquel mensaje

― **Oh… ¿quieres que te lo lea?**

― **Sí** ― tocó su cabeza con ambas manos logrando olfatear el aroma que emanaba la chaqueta de Inuyasha, y sin querer pudo sonreír

― **Bueno, dice: Kagome, sé que no fue la manera correcta de decirte lo que quería, espero puedas perdonarme pero debes de entender que una cosa es el hecho de que Inuyasha sea el estúpido padre de Shyori, y otra muy diferente a que tenga que tratarte así, él no tiene porque acercarse tanto a ti o simplemente abrazarte, ni siquiera debería mirarte, y tu no deberías ni ir con él cuando Shyori quiera verl** ―

― **¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Basta!** ― gritaba Kagome intentando tomar su celular pero Sango lo retiraba alejándose de su amiga con bastante agilidad riendo a la vez

Esa era una situación bastante incómoda, Inuyasha estaba presente y ella leía como si no tuviera vergüenza, ahora se lamentaba

Con un suspiro le ordenó regresarle el celular viendo por todos como tenía una fotografía de fondo de pantalla, se trataba del moreno, Shyori y ella bastante contentos en aquel parque de diversiones una semana antes

Eso logró molestar a Inuyasha con mayoridad pues cuando su amiga leyó el mensaje inmediatamente frunció su ceño, ¿qué se creía él para decirle esas cosas? Ella y sólo ella tomaba la decisión aunque debía admitir que se sentía victorioso, lograba molestar al moreno

Después de la vergüenza, comer y beber todos yacían adormilados, Koga optó por marcharse junto a su hermano y cuñada pero en su estado Inuyasha lo impidió invitándolos a dormir

Koga cayó rendido en una habitación para huéspedes mientras que Miroku acaparó otra esperando a Sango quien caminaba junto a su amiga entre risas por los largos pasillos

― _ **Oye**_ ― llamó la castaña en un susurro ― **si vas a tener sexo recuerda que primero hay que solucionar las cosas**

Al decirlo Kagome regañó, bien había susurrado cuando la llamó pero lo último lo dijo en voz alta que Inuyasha logró reír por escucharla y por ello la había golpeado viéndola correr por las escaleras con bastante torpeza gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido

Dejando solos a aquellos dos Kagome esperó a que Inuyasha cerrara la puerta del jardín para poder dormir tranquilo notando como la pelinegra lo observaba en silencio

Ella se había perdido al verlo de espalda, incluso en eso era bastante atractivo, era alto, facciones perfectas, espalda ancha, buenos músculos y trasero muy bien formado, rio al pensarlo y distraerse

― **¿Qué me estás viendo?** ― preguntó con picardía, Kagome cerró sus ojos fingiendo un bostezo dándole un poco la espalda, avergonzada ya estaba pero no podía demostrarlo por completo su cuerpo no le ayudaba en nada, se encontraba alcoholizada y realmente adormilada ― **¿eh, Kagome?** ― insistió viéndola girar hacia él

― **Sólo se me fueron los ojos un momento** ― ella se burló caminando un par de pasos sin embargo casi cae gracias al mareo y sus altos zapatos

― **Hey, espera**

Rápidamente el peliplateado acudió con ella tomándola en sus brazos, cargándola de manera nupcial recibiendo un chillido de su parte ante el acto tan brusco

Ella al ser cargada observó con una sonrisa esas orbes doradas, cada vez que veía a su hija podía notar los tonos dorados que destellaba y eso le hacía recordar bastante a su padre y ahora tenerlos ahí afectaba bastante porque esos eran los suyos

Con un suspiro Inuyasha la observó hacia abajo sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello para sostenerse olfateando su aroma combinado con alcohol, parecía una joven de diecisiete años emborrachada, sonrojada y perdida y eso le causaba bastante gracia

― **Inuyasha** ― nombró de pronto, ambos podían olerse y había algo que a ella le molestaba

― **¿Qué pasa?** ― preguntó él, no estaban hablando alto pero tampoco susurraban, bien sabían que había gente dormida y parecía no importar

Él caminó con ella en sus brazos hacia el segundo piso preparándola para llevarla a dormir

― **Fumaste ¿verdad?** ― inquirió al recostarse en el pecho del chico

― **Ah… rayos ¿hace un momento? ¿Puedes olerme?** ― suspiró frustrado ― **que vergüenza** ― tragó saliva sin mirarla, subiendo las escaleras con bastante cuidado ― **lo hice para acompañar a Koga**

― **¿Fue cuando se alejaron para ir por más bebidas?**

― **Eh… sí**

― **Oh**

― **¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?** ― inmediatamente preguntó pues había visto su cara de decepción

― **Es sólo que…** ― ella volvió a mirarlo, ambos se habían detenido frente a una habitación ― **…ya no lo hagas** ― intentó sonreír

― **Claro** ― respondió con una sonrisa, ese ambiente era realmente serio, ella se preocupaba por él… nada más lindo, la obedecería, iba a hacerlo con tal de ver sus felices ojos

― **Gracias, por cierto… han ocupado todo ¿verdad?**

― **Sip** ― entonó ― **yo dormiré en la sala, tu duerme en mi habitación ya que Shyori está en su cuarto**

― **¿Estás seguro?**

― **Claro**

― **Entonces no voy a negarme** ― sonrió pero de un momento a otro tragó saliva ante las emociones que sentía

Al entrar en la habitación Inuyasha recostó con cuidado a Kagome en la cama viéndola removerse con dificultad, regresó para cerrar la puerta e ir a su armario sacando una pequeña bolsa explicándole que era una antigua pijama que ella dejó antes de mudarse

Eso hizo que ella frunciera el ceño preguntándose mil cosas y en principal ¿por qué la había guardado? Por ahora lo agradecía así que levantándose de la cama tambaleándose ella retiró su ropa quedando en interiores pues no veía a Inuyasha dentro además había escuchado una puerta

Incluso se molestó por ello frunció el ceño ¿por qué se iba sin despedirse?

Por el otro lado Inuyasha tragó saliva viendo su acción, había entrado a su baño para remojarse la cara y al salir la vio retirar su ropa, no quería hablarle para que no se cubriera pero sabía que eso era bastante extraño por ello negó en silencio caminando hasta la puerta

― **Si vas a provocarme prefiero que me invites sin rodeos**

― **I-Inuyasha** ― nombró asustada, tan sólo veía la sonrisa picara del chico viéndola tan sólo sus ojos, parecía que aunque fuera eso él la respetaba ― **lo siento, yo… creí que habías salido, eh… lo siento**

― **Tranquila, no fue queja**

― **Oye** ― regañó tambaleándose ― **no digas esas cosas**

― **¿Y por qué no?** ― soltó la perilla de la puerta, estuvo a punto de salir pero parecía que ella lo llamaba con aquel esbelto y bien formado cuerpo, claro, sólo eran alucinaciones

― **Haz estado intentando coquetearme desde que regresaste o mejor dicho, desde que volviste a tu soltería con una semana de relación**

― **¡** **¿Eh?!** ― exclamó asombrado ― **¿intentando? ¿Qué acaso no lo hago bien?**

Omitió el tema de la novia, esa charla se estaba volviendo seria pero a la vez burlista, el peliplateado negaba en silencio con la cabeza al acercarse viéndola cubrir su vientre dejando expuestos sus pechos

― _ **No estoy lo suficientemente ebria para olvidar esto**_ ― susurró al sentirse intimidada, él se había posado frente a ella teniéndola a tan solo centímetros de su cuerpo

Ella lo observaba hacia arriba gracias a la altura viendo como una sonrisa santurrona emanaba de él parecía que quería molestarla pero lo único que lograba era incomodarla de sobre manera

― **¿Qué haces con tus intentos de coqueteo?**

― **Kagome… sabes de antemano que siempre te he querido**

― **¿Ah, sí?** ― fue ahora ella quien exclamó ― **¿Y ella? ¿Y Kikyo? Tuviste novia, y era aquella por la que babeabas en la secundaria ¿crees que soy tonta?**

― **Dime algo, ¿tú me quieres?**

Al preguntarlo escuchó como tragaba saliva nerviosa mirándolo en un profundo silencio

Ella lo veía sin expresión mientras que él había situado sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón esperando tan siquiera un gesto como respuesta

Él se sentía abrumado e impaciente, necesitaba una respuesta para poder tomar una decisión pero ella simplemente no lo ayudaba

― **Sí**

Cuando ella contestó la vio tragar saliva, su corazón palpitaba como si fuera a salirse y a él le ocurría lo mismo pero se sentía en paz, sentía como si algo en él se hubiera resuelto mientras que ella pensaba en lo que decía, estaba ebria y hablaba con confianza y de más lamentándose ahora pues ahora lo veía sonreír mostrando un poco de sus dientes

La sonrisa del peliplateado se perdió al suspirar viendo como sonrojada apretaba sus labios ― **¿Y el moreno ese?** ― ante su pregunta Kagome suspiró, era realmente difícil

― **Bankotsu** ― levantó ambas cejas, si él preguntaba debía de aceptar la respuesta ― **él ha estado conmigo desde hace meses**

― **Te propuso matrimonio ¿eso qué significa? Eso es incluso peor que yo haya salido con Kikyo por una semana**

Ella rio ― **me propuso matrimonio porque estaba celoso de ti, y con toda la razón Inuyasha** ― incriminó ― **¿le dijiste a Sango que nos tomara fotos juntos?**

― **Pues sí** ― evadió su mirada

― **Prácticamente me abrazaste frente a él, ¿querías ponerlo celoso? Bueno, lo lograste** ― cruzó sus brazos, ya olvidaba estar en interiores ― **y gracias a eso se desató, me pidió matrimonio y terminó con un démosle un hijo a Shyori** ― explicaba indignada pero más que eso logró molestar a Inuyasha

Él inmediatamente regresó su mirada a ella viendo como su sonrojo disminuía y su mirada se molestaba

― **¿Te daña que te deje?**

Suspiró ― **realmente… no lo sé, digo, lo quiero pero… el que se haya comportado así** ― frunció su ceño ― **no me agrada alguien así, por un lado te agradezco que hayas sacado ese lado de Bankotsu pero…** ― suspiró frustrada ― **…extrañaré algún tipo de calor** ― sonrió al verlo molesto

― **Sabes que me pasó lo mismo** ― a pesar de su molestia él pudo sonreír, estaban hablando seriamente y eso realmente lo agradecía ― **creo… que no hay nadie más para nosotros**

― _ **Tiene que**_ ― susurró bajando su mirada, ahí notó sus interiores por ello giró inmediatamente tomando aquella bolsa sacando con rapidez la pijama

― **No lo creo, al verte con él… realmente me doy cuenta que te quiero sólo para mi**

― **¿Ah?** ― exclamó girando a él, por un motivo no le molestaba estar en interiores frente a él, no cuando ni siquiera la miraba, únicamente veía sus achocolatados ojos ― **¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estaré sola soportando tus celos mientras estés con otra?**

― **¿Qué? ¡No!** ― suspiró tomándola al ver que ella no entendía, bruscamente la sujetó por los hombros relajándose poco a poco ― **no me refiero a eso, digo… tu para mí y… yo para ti ¿entiendes?**

― **Inuyasha… yo…**

La pelinegra habló desconcertada, pensaba pero no encontraba una respuesta concreta, por un lado quería lo que él le decía pero por otro se negaba, fueron miles de peleas en las cuales siempre terminaron discutiendo verdaderamente mal y no sabía si intentarlo o de plano darle un no

No sabía que responder y por ello el silencio los invadió nuevamente

Frustrado pudo acariciar sus mejillas obligándola a mirarlo, había notado su nerviosismo y como evadía su mirada por ello aquella acción

― **Bésame**

Aquello logró desconcertarlo

Pero no iba a perder la oportunidad y obedeció

Lo hizo tan rápido que la dejó helada, intentando seguir la coordinación de aquel beso que brindaba su ex amado. Ambos se habían perdido en la sensación, no pensaron en más pues terminaron abrazándose y acariciándose olvidándose de todo y de todos

Olvidándose incluso de Shyori que dormía en su cuarto junto al de ellos removiéndose en su cama gracias a los dolores que estaba sintiendo, se había divertido bastante en su fiesta, había corrido bastante y sudado de sobre manera y el clima no ayudaba mucho

Parecía que iba a enfermarse así como también parecía que arruinaría el momento que estaban teniendo sus padres al despertar de su doloroso sueño gracias a su temperatura

… . …

Fin del capítulo

… . …

 **Finalizando mis bellas notas:**

Bueno, Shyori cambiará algunas cositas~

Una gran interrupción pasará porque soy muy mala muajaja

Cambiando de tema, doy una explicación, es mucho texto pero poca historia pues tenía que explicarles porqué se había separado la pareja además de las cosas breves que se vivieron cuando entablaban una relación

En fin, espero que les guste y también espero que le estén entendiendo a la trama, me mato haciendo cuentas x.x así que explicaré por si acaso. Kagome se embarazó a los 17 y ahora Shyori tiene sus 8 años, o sea que Kag tiene 25/26 años

Bueno, bueno XD no se revuelvan y si lo hacen díganme y lo acomodo, ¡un saludo enorme!

 **Andrea Taishito** , ¡lo siento! Me deseaste una ola de inspiración para terminar el fic y bueno… realmente me llegó pero ¡chan! ¡chan! ¡chan! No lo terminé, hice algo mejor. Algo cruel, pero mejor así que espera con ansias la siguiente actualización

Para un **Guest** , un **anónimo** , Kagome definitivamente lo hará sufrir un poquito más, admito que se reconciliarán fácil pero habrá más cositas uwu

 **Nally Moy** , me encanta hacer cosas diferentes, de hecho tengo otro fic bastante loco, si te gusta la rebeldía dime y te paso mi link n.n

A las demás, ya saben que mil gracias (se hartarán de mil gracias, lo sé) xD

En fin, me marcho. Saben de antemano que si desean conocerme mis datos están en mi perfil


	4. Más tarde

… . …

A altas horas de la noche Shyori despertaba removiéndose en cama con bastante dolor, la pequeña rizada sentía su cara y cuerpo arder además de un gran dolor de cabeza, con molestia tuvo que salir de su sueño saliendo con pesar de su habitación

Tosiendo una y otra vez cerró su puerta para observar la de su padre, no quería despertarlo pues cuando alguien lo hacía se ponía de mal humor pero sus síntomas le impedían pensar en ello

Sujetando la perilla de la puerta escuchó la voz de su madre desde dentro, ella parecía estar realmente molesta pues le exigía al padre entregarle algo que Shyori no entendió pero por lo que escuchaba era algo grave, su madre parecía casi gritar

Indecisa de entrar o no prefirió suspirar y girar la perilla pero antes de que pudiera pasar fue elevada viendo las doradas orbes de su tío quien sonreía radiante, como si tuviera algo que contar

― **¿Qué haces despierta?** ― cuestionó Sesshomaru alejándose inmediatamente

― **Me siento muy mal, creo que tengo calentura**

― **Ya veo** ― entró a la cocina

Situando a la pelirizada en la mesa comenzó a buscar el típico medicamento que usaba la madre de la pequeña, al encontrarlo y prepararlo giró viéndola jugar con su dedo índice con un deje de tristeza

― **¿Te sucede algo además de sentirte mal?**

― **Me duelen mis pues**

― **Es porque corriste mucho durante tu fiesta** ― explicó, entonces Shyori tomó su medicina junto al vaso con agua que le brindaba su tío

― _ **Además**_ ― susurró cabizbaja ― **escuché a mis papás pelear** ― con una mueca giró hacia su tío viéndolo levantar ambas cejas con un deje de incredulidad

― **¿Es… escuchaste algo?** ― tragó saliva, ella asintió

― **No entendí lo que decían pero mamá le gritaba para que le entregara o diera algo, parecía enojada porque ella no grita en la casa a menos que me haya quedado dormida para ir a la escuela**

Ante las palabras Sesshomaru apretó sus labios, bien sabía que los padres de la niña no peleaban en su habitación, él claramente los había escuchado momentos antes al caminar por el pasillo sonriendo después por el _triunfo_ de su hermano, por ese motivo se encontraba cerca y pudo impedir que Shyori interrumpiera aquel momento de amor

Llevando a la niña a su habitación para que descansara explicó brevemente que no había de qué preocuparse, que seguramente poco después se arreglarían las cosas entre sus padres y aquellas decisiones le harían bastante bien

Ella ni siquiera entendió la mayoría que su tío le dijo pero lo agradeció quedándose dormida, sintiendo como el medicamento daba frutos poco a poco

… . …

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminando con crueldad a la pareja que yacía en la cama

Con dolor y molestia la mujer despertó distinguiendo poco a poco la habitación, definitivamente no era la suya así que se levantó de golpe

Temerosa tragó saliva, había escuchado con claridad un gemido de molestia así que giró incrédula

Recordaba cada cosa que ocurrió la noche anterior y aunque había estado alcoholizada lo había hecho en todos sus sentidos pero ahora que pensaba, definitivamente excedió

Se había acostado con Inuyasha, y aunque fuera el padre de su hija no tenía por qué hacerlo, no cuando hace años se habían separado por sus problemas en cuestión a ser _padres jóvenes_ y tener todo en modo difícil

― _ **¿Kagome?**_ ― susurró intentando abrir sus ojos

Ambos se encontraban desnudos cubiertos con tan solo una cobija la cual ahora era jalada por la chica para cubrirse retirándose poco a poco del agarre de su ex amado

Ante la acción el peli plateado la observó notándola confundida

¿Y si ella estaba ebria cuando ocurrió aquello?

Ella tragó saliva ― _**Inuyasha… yo…**_ ― susurraba cabizbaja, jamás se levantó pero si se alejó viéndolo entristecer

Por el otro lado él no sabía que decirle, definitivamente no se había arrepentido de su decisión pero no tomó en cuenta los sentimientos de su amada, simplemente se dejó llevar logrando convencerla, llegando obviamente a mayores

― _ **Yo…**_ ― aún balbuceaba

Entendía lo que Inuyasha sentía con tan solo observar sus tristes ojos, podía incluso saber lo que pensaba, siempre lo conoció perfectamente y jamás se equivocó o erró en algo suyo

Por ello habían sido novios, por ello incluso se casaron

Había sido una lástima su divorcio

― **Lo siento, no tomé en cuenta tu…** ― suspiró, ya no podía ver más sus confundidos ojos ― **…estado** ― completó a duras penas

Entonces ella entendió ― **n** **o** ― llegó a detenerlo, él comenzaba a alejarse ― **no… yo… siento que…**

Inuyasha sonrió ― **está bien, no tienes que decirme algo, solo… discúlpame… hice que te dejaras llevar** ― dejó su sonrisa

En ese momento una opresión llegó al pecho de Kagome

Sus latidos parecían ser escuchados por el mundo y más ahora que lo veía levantarse cuidando ser visto desnudo por ella ¿Por qué ahora se cubría si ya lo había visto? Aunque si lo pensaba, ella también lo hizo en un principio

Y como lo conocía perfectamente, ahora sabía que lo hacía por su acción anteriormente

― **Lo que ocurrió fue cosa de dos** ― dijo ella pero fue completamente ignorada

Inuyasha solo mantenía su mente en blanco, habían sido muchos sentimientos, razones y situaciones inesperadas y definitivamente ya no podía más

Había incluso dejado a su novia por haber insultado a su hija, pero también había algo más en ello

― **Yo dejé a Kikyo por ti** ― habló al abrochar su pantalón ― **porque me di cuenta que no he dejado de amarte ni un solo segundo** ― levantó su camisa del suelo — **y bueno, quise intentarlo con alguien más pero simplemente fallé**

Ante las confesiones la peli negra intentó articular palabra pero no lo logró, se veía incrédula, sus latidos habían dejado de ser tristes para alterarse repentinamente, sentía que explotaría su corazón en cualquier momento

No quería perderlo, definitivamente también lo quería y sentía lo mismo que él

Pensaba en aquel moreno, Bankotsu, terminó con él y horas más tarde tuvo intimidad con su ex amado a quien jamás dejó de pensar

Entonces entendió que ahí estaba su oportunidad así como también veía que la estaba dejando ir

Él seguía dándole la espalda colocando su camisa con molestia al no poder colocarse la manga

Eso la hizo sonreír con ternura así que tomó una decisión

Mientras ella dejaba escapar el aliento y caminaba a la puerta él la observaba con tristeza

Cada cosa en ella era perfecta, lástima que se había levantado de la cama para salir de la habitación. Al instante sintió su corazón alterarse

Creyó que confesándole aquello podría hablarle y tener una oportunidad, convencerla de otra manera en la que no terminaría en sexo, filtrear con ella, cortejarla, hacer cosas que lograran merecerla pero parecía perder todo en cuanto ella tomó la perilla de la puerta

Sintió su corazón detenerse

― **Me confunde… pero…** ― pausó sin soltar la puerta ― **…pero…** ― suspiró al verlo ― **…no me arrepiento de nada**

Con una sonrisa traviesa cerró con candado la puerta mientras que con delicadeza y lentitud retiraba la sábana blanca que la cubría dejando su desnudez ante él

Ahora Inuyasha sonreía triunfante dejando escapar también una risa traviesa

Si ella quería hacerlo estaba bien pero aun así se prometió a cumplir lo que había pensado hace momentos, y de manera fugaz pues ahora abrazaba a su amada sintiendo su delicada piel

Recorriendo con sus lujuriosas y ansiosas manos su frágil, esbelto, níveo y desnudo cuerpo, besando con insistencia sus labios color carmesí

… . …

(◑‿◐)

… . …

― **De verdad que siento interrumpirlos** ― suspiró la persona que había llamado a la puerta de esos amantes

Ambos se habían perdido en sus sentimientos y decisiones que ignoraron por completo el estar en casa de Izayoi, donde seguramente los habían escuchado tanto la familia como sus amigos

Recordaban que los chicos se habían quedado a dormir después de la fiesta de Shyori por no poder conducir alcoholizados

Sin embargo quien tocaba la puerta no eran ellos ni su impaciente hija sino la esposa de Sesshomaru, por suerte no los había interrumpido ya que en esa habitación habían terminado de consumar su amor por segunda vez

Y por detrás de la puerta la azabache, Rin no quería interrumpirlos, sabía que ese momento era bastante importante para los dos pero lo que ocurría con Shyori también lo era, en exceso

En cuanto la azabache dio la noticia la pareja ya vestida mostraba su rostro con incredulidad

Kagome llevó ambas manos al pecho, su mirada se encontraba perdida y en shock mientras que Inuyasha intentaba mantener su respiración siendo vistos por la mujer quien pedía perdón por no haber cuidado bien de Shyori

Sin esperar más información Kagome salió corriendo de la casa yendo directamente a su auto, ahora los padres tenían que estar juntos así que emprendieron marcha fuera de la mansión

― **Sé en donde pueden estar** ― explicaba siendo la copiloto

Inuyasha le había prohibido conducir en su estado, prácticamente se encontraba en shock derramando silenciosas y angustiadas lágrimas

En silencio llegaron media hora después a un parque de diversiones bastante grande, inmediatamente pagaron la entrada corriendo por todo el lugar buscando a aquella persona sin siquiera soltarse de las manos

O.O.O

― _ **Tu ex novio ha venido y se ha llevado a Shyori**_ ― informaba Rin, esposa de Sesshomaru

O.O.O

―" _ **Rayos…"**_ ― soltó Kagome saliendo de sus pensamientos, realmente eso estaba mal e Inuyasha iba a matar al moreno por aquella acción pues después de todo ella también pensaba golpearlo hasta el cansancio por el hecho de llevarse a su hija sin siquiera avisar, eso era un rapto ya que la había convencido de salir a pasear con él yéndose a escondidas de Izayoi quien la cuidaba en ese momento

Mientras tanto el peli plateado mantenía su mirada fija hacia el frente, ambos corrían yendo de juego en juego hasta que por fin encontraron a aquel dúo bastante feliz logrando rabiar al padre

Ver a su hija contenta junto a su secuestrador, era una razón para odiarlo más

― **Inuyasha**

Al escucharla pudo ver sus preocupados ojos por tanto relajó sus molestos músculos dejando también de empuñar sus manos

Estaba excediéndose y si no quería perderla debía comportarse, tenía que cuidar cada movimiento que hiciera de ahora en adelante, ahora la tenía consigo pero nada le aseguraba mantenerla

Entendiendo su preocupación sonrió ― **está bien,** **vamos por ella y…** ― suspiró derrotado, tampoco tenía que ser tan amable con aquel moreno ― **…ponlo en su lugar o se las verá conmigo**

Ante ello Kagome asintió con seriedad, no hubo ni siquiera una sonrisa

Ella realmente no tenía tiempo para eso, lo único que quería era acercarse a su hija y llevársela de una buena vez pero antes de que diera el tercer paso para llegar a ellos Inuyasha la tomó de la mano haciéndola retroceder para depositarle un fugaz beso que la dejó incrédula

Tontamente correspondió siendo abrazada por la cintura, sentía como el peli plateado la tomaba con posesión pero era besada con ternura así que coordinó y lo besó cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando la cálida sensación que le brindaba

― _ **Te amo**_ ― habló entre el beso

Ella sonrió ― _**y yo te amo a ti Inu**_ ― rio

Por el otro lado el dúo ya cambiaba de juego sin percatarse que la pareja anterior se había soltado las manos momentos antes de llegar hasta ellos, donde al instante la mujer arrebató a su hija viendo al moreno sonreír con soberbia

Shyori parecía estar emocionada por ver a su madre pero la notó con el ceño fruncido junto a su fulminante padre así que entendió no era el momento

Ante las frías miradas que se lanzaba la peli negra y el moreno Inuyasha tomó a su hija alejándose de ahí, si estaba un segundo más soltaría un golpe directo al rostro del moreno

Mientras tanto, Kagome agradecía el hecho de que Inuyasha fuera más comprensivo, le había dado espacio llevándose a su hija para poder hacer lo que necesitaba

Abofetear al moreno ― **eres un imbécil**

Él sobó la parte dañada observándola de nueva cuenta, sus ojos se encontraban rojos y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

Bankotsu dejaría que se desahogara, como sabía que haría

Así que posó sus manos en los bolsillos desinteresadamente, cosa que la hizo enfurecer más

― **Te he dado todo, no puede ser que me pagues de esta manera**

Él no contestó

― **¿Por qué te la has llevado así? Si querías verla podías decirme** ― sollozó ― **sé que la quieres pero… esa no es la manera Bank…** ― negó con la cabeza ― **…ella es pequeña, no entiende que eso estuvo mal pero tú sí** ― apretó sus labios harta de que tomaran vida y se movieran con rapidez gracias a su llanto ― **yo… tú me estás haciendo esto difícil, realmente me lo hiciste difícil**

Bankotsu suspiró, sabía que si hablaba Kagome iba a interrumpirlo y seguiría hablando por ello la dejaba desahogarse, durante el tiempo que salió con ella la comprendió y la conoció de más

Y ahí estaba, abriéndose ante él por la confianza que le tenía

Sabía que una bofetada no era nada para todo lo que quería darle

― **¿Estuviste con alguien?** ― preguntó viéndolo rodar los ojos, claramente veía en el cuello del moreno una marca morada signo de intimidad ― **si es así… ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿por qué molestas con Shyori?**

― **Creo que es obsesión**

Con ello Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe, de ser así

Ella jamás iba a librarse de él

― **Es obsesión porque me dejaste, y… quiero molestarte**

Confesó sin pena alguna

Ambos estaban siendo observados por el peli plateado que regañaba a su hija, sin embargo no podía alejar su vista del hombre, no cuando se encontraba a solas con su mujer

― **Si es por ese motivo voy a meter una demanda y haré que no puedas acercarte a ella…** ― él gruñó ― **…si lo haces porque la quieres y quieres verla…** ― tragó saliva, bien sabía que la quería pero seguramente su odio por terminarlo estaba afectándole bastante ― **…yo te dejaré sin problema**

Después de esa confesión y la forma en que raptó a su hija jamás volvería a dejarla a solas con él

Ella mentía y él sabía que lo hacía pero no reprochó, sabía bien que tenía razón

… . …

(◑‿◐)

… . …

El camino a casa transcurrió en silencio

Shyori intentaba sacarles plática a sus padres pero ellos contestaban con frialdad así que terminó durmiéndose por el aburrimiento, Inuyasha conducía pensando en las atrocidades que le haría al moreno mientras que Kagome mensajeaba mediante el teléfono informándole a Izayoi que Shyori ya estaba con ellos dirigiéndose a su hogar

Terminando de hacerlo suspiró

 _Su hogar_

¿Entonces Inuyasha ya dormiría y viviría con ella?

Sus sonrojadas mejillas se iluminaron siendo vistas por el peli plateado que a pesar de ir conduciendo la observaba en todo momento, además como no notarla si ladeaba su cabeza una y otra vez, tal parecía que quería dejar de pensar en algo

Con una risa el peli plateado terminó por estacionarse sacando a su adormilada hija para entrar los tres a la casa notando con el ceño fruncido que la puerta se encontraba abierta

― **Yo… cerré bien** ― dijo antes de que el peli plateado la regañara

Ella recibió un golpe en la cabeza en signo de regaño y a pesar de eso lograron reír

Como en los viejos tiempos, se repetían ambos

Al momento de ambos reír y abrir la puerta borraron toda sonrisa, el lugar era un verdadero desastre, había vidrios en el suelo, muebles dañados y faltaban aparatos del hogar

― _ **Dios… Bankotsu no tiene remedio**_ ― soltó en un murmullo, sabía bien que se trataba de él pues los vidrios que yacían en el suelo eran a causa de las fotografías donde Bankotsu parecía estar arrancado o cubierto con marcador negro

La furia llegó nuevamente al peli plateado, definitivamente tenía que hacerlo sufrir, ahora estaba decidido pero por el momento subiría a su hija al segundo piso para recostarla

Era una suerte que se encontrara durmiendo y no pudiera notar aquello

Momentos más tarde de haber recogido en silencio la pareja se adentró a la cocina para charlar y poder comer algo, desde la mañana que no habían comido por pasársela en su habitación y al correr hacia el parque de diversiones tampoco tuvieron mucho que hacer así que ahora la peli negra preparaba la comida mientras él refunfuñaba

Ambos ya no eran los adolescentes que peleaban por todo, ahora parecía que habían madurado de más apenas a sus veinticuatro años ya que la charla de ese altercado sucedió de manera seria tomando decisiones sin pelear o gritar, como sucedía en años anteriores

― **Espera, ¿tú crees que te dejaré vivir aquí después de haber visto eso? ¿por qué mierda le diste las llaves?** ― reclamó arrepintiéndose al instante, ella había bajado la cabeza avergonzada

Ahora que lo pensaba, si ella le dio las llaves de la casa era porque estaba segura de él

Segura de tener una relación con él, una bastante duradera, por lo que entendía ahora

― **Yo… puedo cambiar la cerradura** ― cambió el tema

Él negó con la cabeza ― **ya ha entrado… no quiero ni pensar en lo que puede hacer si vuelve… ya sabes, no solo puede hacerle daño a Shyori** ― reprochó ― **sino a ti** ― aclaró seriamente, bien sabía que Kagome no había perdido el tiempo con él, sabía que tuvieron intimidad pero el pensar que él entraría y la forzaría a tener relaciones… lo hacía rabiar

― **Tienes razón** ― apoyó dándole un asentimiento, debía ser duro para él así que aceptó para no alterarlo, ya suficiente tenía con aquella maldición escuchada

De pronto se levantó de su silla viendo los dorados ojos de su amado seguir cada movimiento suyo, por ello rio, su intención fue sentarse en sus piernas entregándole un beso siendo correspondida al instante

Ambos se susurraban unas cuantas cosas un tanto íntimas ya que estando en las piernas de Inuyasha podía sentir un gran bulto del cual ella se burlaba

Una interrupción llegó

La conocida voz chillona de su hija se hizo presente logrando que los padres se levantaran de golpe haciendo extraños movimientos gracias a su nerviosismo

Además, las carcajadas de Shyori no ayudaban en nada ― **¡son novios!** ― culpó señalándoles con el dedo índice ― **¡ahora entiendo!** ― entonó indignada ― **¡yo estaba enferma y ustedes estaban encerrados en el cuarto para hacerse novios!**

De cierto modo eso era verdad, claro que ella no sabía lo que los adultos podían llegar a hacer

Terminando de reprochar el tema comentó lo feliz que se encontraba ahora ya que su familia se encontraba unida de nueva cuenta

Sin embargo, no del todo como lo pensaba Shyori

Kagome se había casado y divorciado joven, y ahora tenía sus dudas ¿realmente quién no? Ahora quería salir con Inuyasha y quizá después formalizarlo pues después de todo eran una familia

Entonces sonrió en silencio, viendo como la peli rizada se prensaba del cuello de su sonriente padre, si ella se lo decía a Inuyasha seguramente no la entendería pero de algún modo debía de hacerlo, él debía comprender que tenía sus dudas aunque a pesar de todo quería estar con él

Pero era algo así como… conocerlo antes dé

Debía de notar su comportamiento, verificar si había madurado y ya no era el mismo adolescente que se quejaba y gritaba por todo

― **¿Mamá?** ― llamó Shyori por segunda vez ― **¿podemos ir al cine?**

― **Por mi sí, apenas y darán las cuatro** ― apoyó su padre

Kagome pestañeó ― **¿ah…? eh… claro, sí** ― sonrió con ternura, logrando cautivar ambos corazones

… . …

Tarde y noche transcurrió con calma y en familia

El ambiente había cambiado radicalmente, ahora la pareja atendía a la niña como era debido, juntos, y ella lo agradecía de todo corazón, sentía a su madre ser más honesta con su padre que cuando estaba de novia con Bankotsu, definitivamente sus ojos brillaban más y su sonrisa era mucho más notoria que antes

Así las semanas pasaron, Inuyasha logró entrar en el corazón de ambas por completo, tanto que hizo a Kagome mudarse viviendo ahora los tres

Claro, al principio Kagome se negó a que se quedara gracias a sus dudas pero por los destrozos que hizo el moreno él terminó por quedarse a dormir en el sofá donde minutos después fue invitado a la cama de la peli negra

Sin intimidad, pues habían hablado de ello y quedaron en darse un tiempo para pensar las cosas, conocerse y ver lo que sucedía

Las dudas fueron quedado en el olvido y aunque no habían formalizado todo había sido olvidado al notar lo responsable y comprensivo que era el hombre. Él al poco tiempo logró comprar una casa con ayuda de sus ahorros y sus padres

Los tres eran felices, en tan pocos meses habían logrado ser la familia que soñaron, ahora Inuyasha y Kagome tenían listos sus preparativos para una segunda boda, algo épico pero realmente honesto y romántico

Era una lástima que la peli negra y pálida mujer estuviera llamándole a Inuyasha cuando compraba su traje para la boda junto a sus tres mejores amigos, Miroku, Koga y Hiten, en tan poco tiempo ella había arruinado todo con su noticia, Kikyo se encontraba embarazada

… . …

Fin del capítulo

… . …

Ups, la verdad es que he terminado este capítulo haciendo una risa malvada, LITERALMENTE, me sorprende lo mala que puedo ser porque ahora estoy riendo a carcajadas XDDDDDDD

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me alegra muchísimo tener lectoras como ustedes, me apoyan sobre todas las cosas pidiéndome también actualización por mi página en Facebook ¡jajajaja! Ya saben que si desean conocerme pueden agregarme o darme un like a la página, de antemano saben que mis datos están en mi perfil

Yo siempre estoy subiendo Oneshots que normalmente no subo a esta plataforma

En fin, me voy cortándoles este capítulo

¡Que tengan un gran día!

¿Sabían que actualizo base a comentarios? Claro que no porque nunca lo he dicho, ahora lo saben :'3 Coméntenme lo que les ha gustado… ¡me gustaría saberlo!

¡Besos mexicanos!


	5. Opresión

… . …

Los preparativos de la boda estaban listos, los meses que transcurrieron fueron realmente duros para la pareja gracias a la lejanía que tenían al principio pues Kagome insistía en que primeramente debían _volver a conocerse_ y notar si podían volver a estar juntos

Cosa que funcionó poco después, aunque Kagome se negó a dejarlo dormir en su casa junto a Shyori terminó aceptando a la semana de salir con él notando a su hija mucho más feliz que antes

Todo iba perfectamente bien y la boda era organizada por los Taisho que prácticamente ya tenían todo listo pues tan solo faltaba el vestido de novia que ya era recogido por Sango puesto que Kagome y Shyori habían acudido a una junta en la escuela donde el padre estuvo ausente por haber ido a recoger su traje junto a sus tres mejores amigos

Era una lástima que su ánimo decayera al obtener una fuerte noticia mediante llamada

El peli plateado había dejado todo por acudir a ver a su ex novia, ella lo había llamado para informarle sobre una prueba de embarazo que tenía, y efectivamente sería suyo pues ella no había estado con nadie más que con él, claro, en la actualidad

Una vez que llegaron al lugar donde fue citado pudo encontrar a Kikyo esperándolo en una mesa comiendo desinteresadamente que lo que había entregado un mesero en su conocido restaurante

Con frustración caminó hacia ella sentándose ahora con fastidio ¿por qué tenía que sonreír de lado? — **evita hacer eso Kikyo, ¿qué es lo que pasa?**

— **Ya te lo dije, estoy embarazada** — encogió sus hombros

Él tragó saliva

Escuchar esa noticia por teléfono era algo irreal, sentía que era una mentira pero ahora tenerla ahí de frente y obteniendo su mirada marrón pudo asegurarlo, obviamente Kikyo no mentiría con algo así, además, platicando con ella y haciendo cuentas de meses atrás pudo confirmarlo, ella estaba embarazada de él desde hace dos meses, el tiempo que pasó tratando de recuperar y lograr una relación amorosa con Kagome

Y ahora, todo se iba a la basura

Conocía perfectamente a su pareja y sabía bien que era capaz de cancelar la boda por ese asunto

Entonces pensó en una opción fugaz

No iba a decírselo

Pensando y tratando de llegar a un acuerdo siguió en el restaurante con su ex novia tratando de solucionar al menos algo obteniendo la interesada mirada de alguien en el lugar

Eso acabaría prácticamente con todo

… . …

― **Tu maestra de inglés dice que es necesario trabajar en equipo, ¿por qué no accedes a hacerlo?** ― inquirió la madre sintiendo como la mano de su peli rizada hija se situaba en ella

Shyori solo giró hacia otro lugar, definitivamente era idéntica a su padre pues si no participaba con alguien más era porque no quería perder el tiempo, su inglés era excelente comparado con sus demás compañeros, definitivamente idéntica a su padre

Cambiando el tema y subiendo al auto las dos acudieron a la casa pero al no tener la presencia de su padre acudieron a un restaurante buscando con la mirada una mesa

Sin embargo, no se quedaron, Shyori veía con molestia hacia cierta persona que prefirió marcharse junto a su madre, su estado de ánimo incluso cambió pero aunque la madre lo notó no cuestionó, seguramente era porque llevaba horas sin comer, cosa errónea

El tiempo transcurrió como era debido, la noche había llegado y Shyori ahora dormía callando la molestia que llevaba durante la tarde, ni siquiera pudo reclamar el hecho del restaurante

Mientras tanto los padres veían una película a oscuras en la sala, Kagome era abrazada por Inuyasha pero él no prestaba atención, se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos olfateando solo el aroma de su amada

Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, el esfuerzo que hizo para tenerla que parecía irse a la basura si le decía el hecho de embarazar a Kikyo pero de algún modo debía de hacerlo

No quería, no estaba seguro

Así que definitivamente no lo haría

¿Y si le pedía adelantar la boda? ¿Se descubriría? Seguramente sí por lo tanto prefirió esperar los dos meses que faltaban para la ceremonia y ocultar todo rastro de o con Kikyo, por suerte no tenía idea que salía con Kagome, no sabía que vivía con ella así que estaba por delante

Durante el día siguiente, Inuyasha lo confesó ― **Kikyo quiere casarse, está embarazada y parece que tiene un mes**.El silencio invadió entre los varones

Sin embargo, no faltó el idiota ― **¿entonces vas a tener doble boda?**

― **Cierra la boca Hiten** ― ordenó Miroku, aquel moreno siempre tenía los peores comentarios

― **No quiero decírselo a Kagome**

― **Hermano** ― interrumpió Koga ― **estás muerto si se lo dices, pero… tampoco es como si pudieras ocultarlo, es… un hijo**

― **¿Qué quieres que sea llamado bastardo?**

― **Que cierres la boca Hiten** ― insistió el ojiazul

― **Sé que es algo que no se puede ocultar, y tampoco quiero hacerlo por mi hijo pero… que Kikyo sea su madre… me causa conflicto**

Inuyasha dejó mostrar una mueca de molestia pues recordaba claramente las exigencias que le había hecho Kikyo durante el cumpleaños de su hija y si ella era la madre, seguramente sería peor

― **Además tienes a Shyori y a Kag** ― decía Koga ― **y aunque te separaste de ella y quedaste con Kikyo… ante la gente quedarás mal**

― **Creo que eso es más que conflicto**

― **Que cierres la boca Hiten** ― nuevamente, Miroku regañaba haciéndolo rodar sus ojos

Un suspiro llegó al peli plateado ― **¿qué mierda debo hacer?**

― **Lo siento hermano pero… con Kagome simplemente no se puede, no puedo darte un consejo si se trata de ella porque, bueno, Kag es prácticamente un ángel y realmente no lo merece**

Mostró un rostro enamorado ¿por qué rayos Koga hacía ese tipo de comentarios? Recordaba como él le coqueteaba a Kagome antes de volverla su novia, por suerte se la ganó convirtiéndola en su esposa después de embarazarla

― **Ya lo sé Koga…** ― frunció el ceño― **…estoy… realmente perdido**

― **¿Y cómo no?** ― bufó Hiten estando a punto de ser regañado ― **por lo pronto deja que pasen los meses, ocúltalo, cásate y confiésalo**

― **No creo que sea lo correcto, ¿comenzar un matrimonio a base de mentiras?**

― **¿Qué rayos dices Miroku? Las mujeres mienten todo el tiempo**

― **Ja, si se trata de Kagome… ella es la mujer más honesta** ― insistió el oji celeste, con ello incluso parecía seguir enamorado de la peli negra

― **Ustedes lo hacen ver más difícil, creo que era mejor pedirle un consejo a Sango**

― **¡¿A Sango?!** ― espetó Hiten ― **¿qué acaso querías morir en ese instante? Sango es la más cotilla de nosotros y además es mejor amiga de Kagome, nosotros al contrario, estamos de tu parte**

― **Recuerda que estoy aquí Hiten** ― regañó Miroku aunque después de todo no podía negarlo

― **Y… ¿qué creen que pase si se lo digo?**

Koga suspiró ― **pues… conociéndola**

― **Cancelará la boda** ― dijeron los tres

Sí, definitivamente estaba perdido, si elegía cualquiera terminaba perdiendo todo en ambas

… . …

Por el otro lado Kagome llegaba a casa donde la esperaba la nueva niñera de su hija, una jovencita conocida de los Taisho pues desde que se mudaron ya no había vecina que recogiera de Shyori después de clases ya que los padres trabajaban durante las mismas horas

― **Oye Nally** ― llamaba la peli negra después de haber corroborado a su hija dormir ― **¿crees poder quedarte un poco más tarde para cuidar de Shyori? Es solo que… Inuyasha quiere ir a comer**

― **Claro Kag, pero… tendría que cuidar a Shyori haciendo mi tarea** ―Kagome aceptó con una sonrisa, esa chica bella y estudiosa era la mejor niñera que podía pedir

Los tres varones lograron suspirar al ver el mensaje que envió su amigo, él invitaba a Kagome a un restaurante para ir a comer y darle la noticia, se había decidido antes para callarlo pero realmente no podía comenzar un matrimonio a base de mentiras

Así que llegando el tiempo acordado se condujo a ella, la ansiedad que sentía era irremediable, sus manos temblaban y sentía una opresión en el pecho, el arrepentirse pasó por su mente y tenerla ahora de frente tan feliz y emocionada lo hizo enfurecerse con Kikyo

Realmente no tenía idea de cómo decírselo y ya estaba notando todos sus cambios durante la comida, ella lo conocía perfectamente, lo sabía ― **¿lo que sucede es algo grave?**

El silencio invadió, ella dejó su cubierto sobre la mesa para mirarlo fijamente, intentando averiguar lo que pensaba ― **¿es… por nuestra boda?** ― una desilusión llegó a ella

Él por su lado no supo que responderle logrando darle la razón de una manera equivocada, dejándola más confundida y triste ― **realmente quiero desposarte**

― **¿Pero?**

Nuevamente llegó el silencio, eso era duro para él, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas pero con un simple movimiento podría echar todo a la basura, así que debía tener cuidado con lo que diría pero si lo pensaba, con cualquier palabra se podría ir directo

Así que llegó el momento, simplemente se lo dijo sintiendo de nueva cuenta aquella dura opresión en su pecho, ella por su lado borró todo brillo en sus ojos

¿Qué acaso nunca podría ser feliz?

Nuevamente Kikyo estaba quitándole lo suyo

El silencio por tercera vez llegó pero no había solución para ello, él solo esperaba una respuesta viéndola perderse en sus pensamientos

Realmente no había con que solucionar ese problema, lo amaba pero el que tuviera un hijo de aquella a quien tanto aborreció no ayudaba mucho para tomar una decisión

¿Casarse con Inuyasha y tener que tolerar a Kikyo? ¿Podría con la mujer que seguramente molestaría a Shyori? Kikyo podría llegar a decirle cómo estaban las cosas y hacerla sentir mal, eso la hizo rabiar al instante, todo era Shyori para Kagome, su hija estaba por sobre ella, incluso por el amor de su amado

Claro que no era culpa de Inuyasha, él tenía el derecho de salir con quien fuera después de haber terminado su relación así como Kagome tampoco podía reclamar pero definitivamente ella no cometía errores, cosa distinta entre ambos, ella llegó a cuidarse

― **Sé que no es tu culpa porque…** ― bajó la cabeza, realmente no podía mirarle ― **…porque tú y yo no salíamos pero… aun así… mi corazón no puede aceptarlo**

Definitivamente no era la respuesta que el peli plata quería pero realmente qué esperar si se trataba de algo tan problemático como eso, un hijo

Tener un hijo con otra sí que sería un problema ¿qué diría Shyori? También su hija estaba por encima de todo, había que ver más por ella

― **Yo sé que… será difícil pero realmente no quiero que me dejes, te necesito en mi vida Kagome a ti y a nuestra hija**

― **¿Has pensado en ella? ¿Sabrás lo que va a dolerle?**

Una punzada llegó a él

― **Bueno, lo siento no es que te culpe de… bueno, de Kikyo… no, de tu hijo pero…** ― negó alterada ― **…yo… eh…**

― **Kagome… mira, realmente no tengo cabeza para pensar, lo único que necesito es tu apoyo y que me digas qué hacer, yo estoy a tus pies… tú dime qué hacer y…** ―

No pudo terminar

Su corazón se congeló en cuanto Kagome se levantó del asiento tomando su bolso, su shock era tanto que ni siquiera la siguió con la mirada tan solo veía de reojo sus movimientos

― **Lo siento, no puedo pensar ahora** ― tragó saliva, quiso detenerse y tomar asiento o incluso besarlo para brindarle su apoyo pero el pensar en Shyori lo cambiaba ― **sé que tienes todas tus cosas en casa pero… no** ― evitó su impactante mirada ― **no quiero verte esta noche así que… no llegues**

Sin más, ella terminó por marcharse haciendo resonar sus zapatos altos en todo el restaurante

Una vez más él había logrado perderla

Kagome logró dejarlo en shock con el corazón deprimido

Ella tenía tanta razón en dudar de él pues un embarazo no era cualquier cosa, también estaba Shyori y eso era la máxima crueldad, su mente se llenó de pensamientos, con frustración llevó ambas manos a su frente dejando caer lágrimas en sus mejillas

Él lloraba como en años antes cuando Kagome terminó por dejarlo gracias a tantos problemas llevando consigo a Shyori pero no más, no permitiría que los dos amores de su vida se alejaran así que sacando un fajo de billetes y situándolo en la mesa corrió para seguirla

Su sorpresa fue tanta al salir por la puerta

Kagome yacía frente a ella con el bolso en mano derramando lágrima tras lágrima intentando por la fuerza tomar aire pues sus sollozos apenas y se lo permitían

― _ **No… quiero dejarte…**_ _―_ logró apenas audible

Ella no se había marchado

Realmente lo amaba

Ambos soltaron lágrimas pero a comparación él se mantenía en silencio mientras que ella luchaba por recuperar las tranquilas respiraciones de antes pero simplemente no lo logró, eso hasta que su amado pudo salir de sus pensamientos y actuar para ayudarla

Inuyasha sorpresivamente la había abrazado olfateando su riquísimo perfume, aquel que le encantaba de sobre manera, la amaba, quería, deseaba y le encantaba, no podría dejar a tal mujer perfecta con la cual compartía una simpática y preciosa hija

― **Gracias… por no dejarme**

― _ **No…**_ _―_ sollozó _―_ _ **…no quiero dejarte… aunque… esto será difícil**_

― **En serio lo siento mucho cariño** ― se separó para verla limpiando con delicadeza sus mojadas mejillas así como también depositó un cálido beso en su frente ― _**te amo…**_

Aquello le sorprendió ― **y yo te amo a ti… futura esposa**

Ella no respondió, eso sonaba bien a pesar de que ya una vez se habían casado pero ahora era distinto, se volvían a casar por que realmente se amaban no porque los Taisho los hubieran obligado gracias al embarazo

― **¿Verdad?** ― cuestionó tragando saliva poco después

Ella aun no respondía y eso le hacía preocuparse de sobre manera, más aun cuando Kagome negaba en silencio desde su pecho sujetando con fuerza su espalda gracias al abrazo que por suerte aún no se rompía

― **Yo… lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo**

¿No podría casarse con él?

¿Aun amándolo?

Kagome soltó aquello al alejarse de él sollozándose por última vez, se había prometido

Era y sería algo realmente difícil pero Shyori estaba por sobre todas las personas y para esa pequeña peli rizada iba a ser problemático, definitivamente no iba a permitir que Kikyo entrara en su vida porque bien sabía que si tenía a ese hijo irremediablemente entraría en ella

… . …

Fin del capítulo

… . …

Bueno pues si soy mala verda? Siento hacer este capítulo tan corto pero ya quería actualizar y la verdad es que me he quedado seca en inspiración, quizá ya termine este fanfic con uno o dos capítulos más bueno, quizá unos tres capítulos si es que meto a Naraku como ya me habían dicho 7u7 haha yo leo sus comentarios y mi bonita **aby2125** me ha preguntado si meto a Naraku y la verdad es que yo amo a Naraku xD

Naraku es un personaje con el cual shippeo a Kag, sin embargo, si lo meto en esta historia será el villano u.u así que… jajaj sí **aby2125** , Naraku aparecerá y no me molesta que me hagas preguntas, con gusto te las respondo aunque seguro que este capítulo sí que te respondió todo XD

Perdonen la tardanza, como dije ando seca en inspiración así que deséenme lo mejor Hahaha, las voy dejando. Que tengan un grandioso día!


	6. Planes

Inuyasha logró llorar como en años antes, había decidido decirle a Kagome el hecho de embarazar a Kikyo cuando salía con ella y aunque creyó que su amada iba a aceptar eso y seguir con su boda terminó viéndola marcharse escuchando como le pedía no regresar a su casa.

Aquella casa que con esfuerzo y ayuda de sus padres pudo conseguir al igual que la joven niñera que en esos momentos cuidaba de Shyori la pequeña peli rizada de ojos chocolate y ambarinos.

¿Qué iba a decir su pequeña? Miles de cosas inundaban su mente, realmente estaba harto de todo pero si llegaba a un punto, no permitiría que Kagome se marchara a pesar de todo no iba a dejarla ir como anteriormente ocurrió, ella era suya, y sería suya para siempre.

Con ello se levantó de su mesa para pagar lo consumido y seguirla pero su sorpresa fue grande, Kagome no se había marchado, ella derramaba amargas lágrimas fuera del restaurante queriendo entrar para regresar a su lado.

― _ **No… quiero dejarte…**_ _―_ la escuchó a pesar de tantos sollozos y malas respiraciones de su parte.

Ella no se había marchado, realmente le amaba

Ambos soltaron lágrimas pero a comparación él se mantenía en silencio y para ayudarla actuó, la abrazó olfateando riquísimo perfume que amaba, definitivamente no podría dejar a tal mujer perfecta así como parecía que ella tampoco hasta que de pronto rompió el abrazo.

― **Yo… lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo**

Una dura opresión llegó al pecho de Inuyasha

¿No podría casarse con él? ¿Aun amándolo?

Kagome soltó aquello al alejarse sollozándose por última vez, era y sería algo realmente difícil pero Shyori estaba por sobre todas las personas y para esa pequeña peli rizada iba a ser problemático, definitivamente no iba a permitir que Kikyo entrara en su vida porque bien sabía que si tenía a ese hijo irremediablemente entraría en ella.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha palideció.

Realmente le eran duras esas palabras, si ella no se había marchado era porque lo amaba, y ahora resultaba que no se casaría con él.

Su opresión en el pecho creció, su corazón poco a poco deterioraba hasta que su amada soltó algo que lo hizo mejorar poco a poco ¿quién bromeaba de esa manera?

― _ **Solo bromeo**_ ― reía de manera tierna pero a pesar de lo bromista logró sollozar y derramar lágrimas ― **tampoco dejaré que te vayas… tu hija y yo hemos sufrido bastante**

― _ **Kagome…**_

― **Solucionemos esto y… seamos la familia que siempre quisimos.**

Por fin la opresión se marchó de su cuerpo, él ahora podía deleitarse con la sonrisa que le brindaba su amada, definitivamente no había mujer más perfecta que ella.

― **Gracias por confiar y decírmelo** ― fue lo último, ahora ambos se unían en un tierno beso siendo vistos por la gente que entraba y salía del restaurante.

Esa sí que era una pareja feliz, pensaban muchos.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si seguía los consejos de sus amigos? Seguramente su amada le hubiera pedido el divorcio después de habérselo dicho, por suerte sabía que eso era malo. Comenzar un matrimonio a base de mentiras realmente no era lo correcto.

A quien sí debía mentirle únicamente era a Kikyo pero seguramente ya todo se iría a la basura, ella no volvería a creerle nada y era porque esa pálida peli negra veía con furia a la pareja estando a metros de ellos en compañía de un alto joven.

Ese apuesto hombre también veía como la pareja se besaba y terminaba por marcharse dedicándole ahora una mirada a su compañera Kikyo, ella prácticamente derramaba rabia.

— **¿Amiga?** — él sonrió burlista pues bien sabía de quien se trataba.

— **Idiota** — rodó sus ojos pero al notar como el chico texteaba sonrió con malicia dejando de lado su mal humor y era porque una idea pasó por su cabeza en cuanto vio el fondo de pantalla de su amigo, una querida fotografía — **tú vas a ayudarme.**

— **¿Ah?** — pestañeó — **¿qué quieres? ¿que los separe?**

Kikyo sonrió — **hasta que sale algo de tu cerebro, no has tenido mejor idea jamás** — su santurrona sonrisa era tanta, ya tenía algo en mente, ahora solo faltaba idear el plan.

… . …

Mientras tanto la pareja recién reconciliada seguía con preparativos para su boda de camino a casa, deseando ya por fin encontrarse con su preciada hija que era cuidada por su nueva niñera.

La pareja insistía en que todo iría bien entre ellos a pesar de los problemas que seguramente llegarían pues teniendo a Kikyo embarazada sería lo peor, si no soportó a Shyori que no era su hija ¿cómo sería si lo tuviera ella misma? Conociéndola, no podría con tanto estrés, mucho menos si no contaba con un marido que la procurara.

Aun así Inuyasha quedó en ayudarla en lo que pudiera y fue gracias a los consejos de su futura esposa quien irremediablemente pensaba en todo, incluso en Shyori que tendría un hermanito fuera de familia, pero después de todo sangre era sangre y la pequeña Shyori aprendería a amar, sin odiar, como Kagome lo hizo de joven.

Durante los siguientes días todo fue bien, Kikyo no se había reportado con el peli plata quien infinitamente lo agradecía pues lo único que deseaba ahora era estar con su familia y brindarle todo el tiempo que perdió.

— **Hoy hice un compañero mamá** — respondía Shyori, esta vez ambos padres habían salido temprano del trabajo para llevarla a comer.

— **¿De verdad? ¿y cómo se llama?** — sonrió un tanto pícara, no era la edad pero si podía molestar al padre de su hija qué mejor, ese peli plata ahora la fulminaba entendiendo su comentario.

— **Se llama Ryu, es nuevo y sabe inglés.**

— **¡¿Es tu compañero de inglés?!** — espetó atrayendo miradas en ese restaurante. Su asombro era bastante pues su hija no permitía que nadie menor a ella se le acercara, idéntica a su padre, menospreciando a todos — **¿ya oíste Inu? Tu hija tiene nuevo compañero** — levantó ambas cejas — **y en inglés, la materia en la que no quería a nadie por tener compañeros "mediocres".**

— **Mamá** — entrecerró los ojos — **él no es mediocre, lo acaban de transferir de escuela porque sus padres se mudaron cerca de casa.**

— **¿Y por qué no lo invitas?**

— **¡¿Una fiesta?!**

— **Recién tuviste tu fiesta de cumpleaños Shyori** — incriminó su padre — **y tú no le muevas** — le ordenó a su amada pero solo la hizo reír.

El cometido de Kagome funcionaba, quería molestar a su pareja y lo logró, ahora el peli plata se encontraba molesto evadiendo la propuesta de su hija quien insistía en obtener la visita de Ryu a casa junto a otros compañeritos más.

Para Inuyasha su hija era su cielo así que le brindaría de todo por lo cual aceptó, aceptó tener la visita de varios niños en casa aunque su mujer lo estuviera viendo de manera pícara logrando molestarlo con mayoridad, ya se las pagaría, por la noche.

Y como anillo al dedo, terminó por darle un tipo de castigo que ambos disfrutaron, cuando Shyori se durmió ambos pasaron a su recámara consumando hasta tres veces de su amor.

… . …

Shyori comenzó con sus invitaciones al regresar a clases después de su fantástico fin de semana junto a sus padres, esos que trabajaban y la dejaban con su joven niñera.

Pero esta vez su día sería diferente, Kagome salió temprano para tan deseada merienda teniendo solo la ausencia del padre.

— **¡¿Estás lista mamá?!** — la mencionada asintió sonriente, siempre era gracioso cuando su hija saltaba como loca — **¡hey pero te falta limpiar la cocina!** — un tic llegó a su madre pues si la cocina estaba sucia era por el pastel que había orneado para sus invitados — **¡anda y no seas holgazana!**

— **¡¿Ah?! Sigue así Shyori y cancelo tus visitas.**

— **Solo será una mamá** — sacó su lengua viéndola fruncir el ceño — **bromita** — pestañeó coqueta, si algo le daba miedo era su madre pues su padre absolutamente nada.

Ese era el problema de vivir en una familia rota. Por haber pasado más tiempo con su madre temía más porque ella fue quien la regañó todo el tiempo mientras que su padre solo estuvo ausente.

El sonido en la puerta hizo que esas dos dejaran de mirarse pues Shyori prácticamente había corrido para abrir aprovechando la distracción de su madre, si peleaba con ella todo se iría la basura así que habría que comportarse.

— **Holis** — entonó Shyori — **pasa Ryu, uh… ¡hola señor!** — saludaba la pequeña con bastante ánimo mientras que su madre suspiraba antes de caminar a la puerta, esa niña sí que era bipolar.

Saludando y presentándose pudo darles el pase a ese adulto y su hijo, el único invitado de su hija, Ryu, peli negro de ojos marrones quien prácticamente había corrido con Shyori al jardín trasero.

— **Parece que ya no seré necesario** — dijo el hombre — **creí que sería difícil para él quedarse en una casa desconocida.**

Ambos rieron — **créame que con mi hija Ryu no podrá ser tímido.**

— **Por favor llámame Naraku** — pidió sonriente y cómo si él leyera su mente — **ambos somos padres jóvenes ¿no? Además Kag, estuve contigo en secundaria.**

Logró burlarse, su confianza había llegado al grado de nombrarla por su apodo dejándola intrigada, confundida y un tanto nerviosa _¿Kag?_ Incluso pestañeó incrédula — **ah… eh… l-lo siento pero no logro recordarlo.**

Ese ojirojo sonrió insistiendo en ser tratado con informalidad y confianza pues después de todo fueron compañeros por años, sin embargo ella no lograba recordar absolutamente nada, si quiera una pizca de su rostro.

Pero aun así ella lo invitó a quedarse para charlar e intentar hacer un recuerdo mientras sus hijos jugaban en el jardín.

— **¿Dices que Ryu agredió a su maestro?** — inquirió Kagome, ese tema era serio pero ambos reían a carcajadas.

— **El maestro lo merecía** — encogió sus hombros — **culpó a Ryu de algo que no hizo así que debía pagarlo.**

— **¿Cómo? ¿lo has enseñado a vengarse?** — preguntó incrédula.

— **No, bueno, digamos que a defenderse pero solo en cosas necesarias.**

— **Bueno no puedo juzgarte, toda mi vida le he dicho a Shyori que si alguien le pone un dedo encima debe de defenderse** — compartió su secreto.

Para ella eso era pues qué madre le decía a su hijo que siguiera la violencia, evidentemente nadie por esa razón no lo contaba, ese joven peli negro sí que logró obtener confianza en tan solo horas.

Ambos lograron interactuar demasiado y fue gracias a compartir la misma edad pues si se tratara de un padre de familia mayor Kagome ni siquiera estaría interesada pues a pesar de que ella tenía una hija prácticamente era una niña al grado de comportarse como tal, bromista, aniñada, amable y curiosa. Algo que fue notado por ese padre soltero.

Simplemente quedó encantado.

Ella era un manjar en todos sus aspectos, lo trató con amabilidad a pesar de no conocerlo, le sonreía en todo momento y logró sacarle miles de sonrisas, inevitablemente consiguió quererla.

— **Por cierto ¿quieres ir a cenar?** — invitó él y aunque esa peli negra dudó terminó por aceptar.

No habría problema porque obviamente no era una cita y de hecho eso ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza, en lo que sí pensó fue en Inuyasha, ella había aceptado llevar a comer a los pequeños para decirle a su prometido que Shyori estuvo en una cita, ya deseaba que su peli plata llegara del trabajo.

— **Dame un momento para cambiar a Shyori.**

— **Bah, déjala se ve bien.**

— **Está sudada, los dos corrieron mucho y no quiero que se enferme** — entrecerró sus ojos.

A ese padre jamás se le hubiera ocurrido eso, cuantas veces su hijo corrió y sudó y jamás lo cambió para que no enfermara, definitivamente necesitaba una compañera, una madre para su implacable hijo pues ahora que lo notaba, realmente le hacía falta.

En cuanto Kagome se marchó al segundo piso Naraku y su hijo esperaron en la sala de estar. Realmente no se esperaba que ambas terminaran cambiándose luciendo realmente bellas, elegantes y casuales.

Fuera de eso ¿ella lo había tomado como una cita? No podía ser posible pues bien se sabía que tenía marido, lo había visto en fotos y mencionado pero ¿entonces por qué el cambio?

— **Listas** **¿quieres comer pizza o hamburguesas?** — le decía Shyori, para esos dos pequeños eso sí que parecía una cita, definitivamente Inuyasha mataría a Kagome.

De camino al restaurante la madre explicó que su "marido" no llegaría temprano a casa por ello había aceptado ir a comer junto a los niños dejando al padre un poco incómodo pues no podía entenderla, hasta hace poco creyó que estaba intentando algo con él por sus halagos y los comentarios que logró hacer en cuanto lo conoció pero si pensaba bien, ella sólo estaba siendo amable, quizá esa era su naturaleza.

— **Mi papá dice mejor afuera que adentro** — decía Shyori.

— **¿Cómo en Shrek?**

— **¡Sí! ¡Tú si sabes Ryu! Por eso eres mi amigo favorito, en la escuela todos son tontos.**

— **Shyori, yo no quiero ser tu amigo, algún día seremos grandes así que vamos a casarnos.**

Los adultos palidecieron.

— **Estás loco, somos unos niños.**

— **Por eso dije que cuando crezcamos** — rodó sus ojos, ese niño sí que tenía confianza — **yo no voy a quedarme solo como mi papá** — rio pero un golpe llegó a él — **¡au!** — y lo que menos esperaba era que ella fuera quien lo hiciera, Shyori.

— **No es malo estar solo.**

— **¿Por qué me has pegado? Lo estaba diciendo por mi papá** — el mencionado pestañeó incrédulo ¿qué clase de modales tenía su hijo? ¿Primero le pedía matrimonio y después le hablaba mal?

— **Pues no le digas eso que mi mamá también estuvo sola y no es malo.**

— **¿Ah?** — Naraku dejó escapar — **esa no me la sabía** — sonrió cambiando el tema, de alguna manera debía ayudar a su hijo y de paso sacarle información.

— **Larga historia** — la madre evadió miradas.

— **Mi mamá tuvo un novio que se llama Bankotsu pero lo dejó porque me secuestró hace tiempo y terminó por regresar con mi papá** — explicó Shyori.

Realmente mal detallado.

— **Ah… vaya, Kag…**

El comentario de Naraku la hizo suspirar, su hija estaba tomando las cosas a la deriva, diciendo todo como si eso fuera completamente normal.

— **Eso tiene explicación** — nuevamente suspiró — **es una larga historia ¿ok? Y ustedes no van a casarse si yo me niego así que cierren la boca y coman** — ordenó pero inmediatamente giró a Naraku, ese pequeño no era su hijo así que se disculpó sin voz viéndolo negar sin importancia y con una gran sonrisa.

Por ahora ese peli negro necesitaba información detallada del tal Bankotsu, solo porque sí.

Terminando la comida Kagome hizo una rápida llamada fuera del restaurante mientras los demás subían y esperaban en el auto pero el padre estaba siendo informado de algo inusual, Shyori insistía en que alguien molestaba de su madre.

Y efectivamente, al momento de girar Naraku y su hijo pudieron notar a la peli negra siendo acosada por un joven de cabellos negros.

— **Ahora vuelvo** — dijo al bajar del auto pero Shyori lo detuvo con un grito.

— **Si te vas mi mamá te regañará por dejarnos solos, siempre regaña a mi papá aunque se separe un metro de mí.**

Esa nena tenía razón así que gruñó, no podía separarse pero tampoco podía ver como ese tipo se le acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

— **Tranquilo, ella no es débil** — Shyori sonrió.

¿Eso qué quería decir?

Girar hacia la pequeña lo hizo perderse del acto de Kagome, ella se había liberado fácilmente de aquel tipo pues ahora se acercaba sacudiendo ambas manos notando como el joven sobaba sus partes íntimas ya en el suelo.

— **Me estuvieron molestando al terminar la llamada, parecía que el tipo estaba contratado para coquetearme** — bromeó al llegar, prácticamente el tipo de hace momentos le coqueteaba como si no hubiera otra mujer en el mundo, por ello el verídico comentario.

— **¿Qué le hiciste?**

— **Te dije que mi madre era fuerte** — sonrió victoriosa — **estoy orgullosa de ti mami** — hablaba desde la ventana del auto. Ahora los dos niños halagaban la fuerza de la mujer que subía al auto.

A ella no le importaba mucho su acto recién pero a quien sí le petrificaba era a Naraku, ese hombre prácticamente babeaba por ella, era linda, amable, bondadosa, bromista, simpática, amorosa y aunque fuera orgullosa y un tanto tímida, valiente.

Solo…

Le encantó

Una vez que llegaron a casa los dos varones se despidieron frente a la puerta, prometiéndose ya con ansias verse algún otro día y hacer otro tipo de reunión.

— **Por cierto, el nombre de Bankotsu me suena** — hizo el comentario, ahora solo faltaba obtener un poco de información — **¿es algún famoso?**

— **No, tal vez lo conozcas de algún lado** — encogió sus hombros al reír — **Shyori dice las cosas mal, no estuvo secuestrada, yo salí con él y días después terminamos por… bueno, motivos personales** — alzó una ceja, ni siquiera habían terminado pues jamás tuvieron una relación seria.

— **¿Todo bien entonces?**

— **Sip, solo se la llevó sin avisarme, después de todo Shyori le tenía confianza, convivió con él mucho tiempo.**

— **Entiendo** — bajó la mirada, aparentemente pensando o recopilando.

— **¿Estás bien?**

— **Ah, claro, nos vemos en la escuela entonces.**

— **No creo… solo dejo a Shyori en la entrada ya que en la salida no llego a tiempo para recogerla así que si la ves y se porta mal puedes regañarla** — rio.

En ese dúo de relación había llegado confianza y amistad, ahora ambos parecían grandes amigos, a excepción, él la veía con irremediables ojos de amor los cuales eran ignorados.

… . …

Conforme transcurrió el tiempo llegó tan esperada, oculta y sencilla boda.

Todo se hizo personal pues se temía que Kikyo llegara a aparecer para arruinar el evento dejando a la pareja en ridículo, por suerte no fue así. Inuyasha y Kagome terminaban con la ceremonia cerrando con un beso su segundo y un tanto nuevo matrimonio.

Los invitados tan solo fueron pocos, familia y amigos quienes ahora aplaudían viendo a la magnífica y sonriente pareja, Inuyasha vestía de un saco bastante elegante y su ahora esposa podía deleitar a todos con su vestido enorme tipo princesa en color blanco y detalles plateados.

Ambos eran la pareja perfecta y tenían las mejores combinaciones haciéndolas notar Shyori, cabellos rizados negros y ojos neutralmente dorados.

La fiesta en recepción no llegó por haberse ido de viaje, su luna miel sería en la playa pero incluía a la pequeña nena y aunque Sango comentó que debían de tomarse tiempo a solas ninguno de los padres permitió eso, su hija debía estar presente y ver el mar, por primera vez.

Así que toda una semana Shyori faltó a clases por disfrutar del mar y la arena junto a sus padres, esa peli rizada era la luz de sus ojos, su sonrisa era grande y su piel se oscurecía con el sol, algo realmente perfecto.

Juntos pasaron la mejor semana aunque hubiera miles de regaños por parte de la madre, que bloqueador solar, sin desvelos, peleas o gritos e incluso, sin malas miradas, algo que a diario Inuyasha y su hija hacían.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, Shyori dormía en el avión mientras que la pareja veía una película, Kagome sobre el hombro de su marido y él sobre su cabeza, momento ameno interrumpido por un correo electrónico.

— _ **¿Es de Kikyo?**_ — susurró pues claramente notó como su marido al leerlo rechistaba con severa molestia — **¿le dijiste que estabas fuera de la ciudad?**

— **No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo.**

— **Eso no contesta mi pregunta** — atacó viéndolo directamente, rompiendo esa cercanía — **solo quiero que me mantengas informada, ambos estamos en esto.**

Su melancólica y triste voz hizo a Inuyasha suspirar, ella tenía razón así que le sonrió asintiendo, abrazándola con enorme ternura al explicarle el texto del correo.

Kikyo pedía la presencia del peli plata para hacerse unos estudios en el hospital y como había cancelado días antes ahora prácticamente lo maldecía en el correo sacándole también a Kagome canas verdes.

— **¿Qué se cree?** — gruñó molesta.

— **Por eso no quería** **decirte, no te necesito alterada** — incriminó entrecerrando sus ojos, normalmente Inuyasha era un manojo de nervios o incluso irritante al molestarla pero cuando se trataba de Kikyo todo era seriedad.

— **No voy a alterarme, además ya te dije que no tengo indicios.**

— **Hace un mes que no llega tu regla, ese para mí es un indicio.**

— **Cierra la boca Inu, ya te dije que es normal** — sacó su lengua, el tema serio debía quedarse atrás así que ahora necesitaba bromear con él — **si resulta ser así te diré al instante** — dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Por ahora el tema del que hablaban estaba atascado hasta cierto punto, si lo mencionado resultaba ser cierto todo iba a dificultarse en la familia, sería: Shyori, el hijo de Kikyo y ahora, un nuevo integrante para la familia.

Todo se volvería difícil, el dinero seguramente no alcanzaría para uno más y el tiempo acabaría con todo ¿y por qué? Porque si Kagome resultaba estar embarazada desde hace un mes tendría que dejar su trabajo para estar con su hijo y eso significaba menos dinero para la familia pues con el trabajo de Inuyasha, aunque fuera bueno, tenía que pagar tanto gasto de Kikyo como de su hijo.

Nuevamente un miedo le invadió.

Si perdía a su familia todo se iría a la basura.

Durante el siguiente día Inuyasha acudió al hospital con Kikyo para dichos exámenes los cuales indicaban perfección, no había problema así que esos dos se despidieron con un fajo de billetes.

— **Para el bebé** — recalcó al abrir la puerta del taxi.

— **Tengo que comer de ese dinero ¿no?** — alzó una ceja. Kikyo aún era desentendida del matrimonio de su ex novio.

Por su lado Inuyasha tan solo suspiró dejándola ahí, frente al taxi, por ahora solo quería regresar a casa y estar con su familia pero no podrían tener privacidad pues los amigos de la pareja festejaban la llegada del nuevo matrimonio, brindando por la tarde.

El momento ameno se pausó entre los chicos cuando llamaron a la puerta, Sango había atendido regresando al instante, mostrando un rostro incrédulo.

— **Cierra la boca Sango** — ordenó Koga.

— **Te buscan Kag… yo…** **creí que no tenías tiempo de hacer amigos, con nosotros era suficiente** — un puchero apareció, a Sango todo le parecía drama.

— **¿De qué hablas?**

— **Hablo, querido Inu, de que un muchacho guapísimo está buscando a TÚ esposa** — rio, ahora tenía con qué molestar a su mejor amigo.

— **Ándale** — entonó Hiten — **no sabía que eras de esas esposas Kag.**

— **Cierra la boca tonto** — amenazó al moreno pero al instante giró a Inuyasha — **no dejes que diga eso** — con una mirada entrecerrada y una amenaza más terminó por atender a la visita, ahora todos los jóvenes universitarios escuchaban a Shyori gritar con emoción.

— **¿Y es…?** — cuestionó Miroku.

— **Por lo que escucho, el padre de un amigo de Shyori.**

— **Ja ¿el compañero de inglés? Ya hueles a suegro Inu.**

— **Calla Hiten, solo son amigos, Shyori ni siquiera está en edad.**

— **Eso no es impedimento** — Koga encogió sus hombros pero al ver la fulminante mirada de su ex rival en el amor siguió con su bebida alcohólica.

Mientras los universitarios molestaban al único padre de familia en su grupo Kagome atendía a su nuevo amigo, Naraku dramáticamente pedía una explicación por las faltas de Shyori en la escuela y los mensajes no contestados de Kagome quien solo pidió disculpas.

A él ni siquiera lo invitó a la boda pues era algo realmente personal, de hecho ni siquiera le dijo que se casaría y se iría de luna de miel en familia por una semana.

Momentos más tarde Naraku era invitado a beber con ellos en el jardín — **no arruines esta amistad ¿bien? Porque voy a presentarte a mi única familia** — una gran sonrisa apareció en ella, logrando cautivarlo, nuevamente.

Ahora ese apuesto peli negro de ojos rojizos charlaba con los amigos de Kagome mientras que su hijo y Shyori jugaban dentro de la casa.

Todo fue ameno y Naraku logró quedar deleitado pues Kagome peleaba con Hiten, era amable con Sango, le dedicaba miradas amorosas a su esposo y con Koga o Miroku hacía bromas un tanto pesadas.

Ella logró enamorarlo en tan poco tiempo, fue una lástima no encontrarla antes, quizá… si la hubiera conocido después de Bankotsu o incluso antes, todo sería diferente, sus hijos en lugar de verse como novios pudieron haber sido hermanos.

— _ **Ya es demasiado tarde**_ — soltó en un enamorado susurro.

— **¿Cómo dices? ¿está todo bien?** — inquirió Sango con un poco de alcohol encima.

Al darse cuenta de su error Naraku logró alterarse, incluso se sintió estúpido pues desde que conoció a Kagome él cambió un poco — **no es nada** — contestó con nervios, mirándole a Kagome cuando quien preguntó fue Sango.

Todos lograron notar él como Naraku ignoraba a Sango para ver los achocolatados ojos de Kagome, como si viviera de ellos.

Entonces Inuyasha lo entendió pero antes de decir que lo quería fuera de su casa él se levantó para despedirse, llevando a su hijo fuera de ese hogar.

— **Supongo que algún inconveniente** — Kagome encogió sus hombros, recién regresaba de despedir a Naraku en compañía de Sango quien fue obligada a hacerlo con tan solo una dorada mirada.

— **Parece que no lo nota** — comentó Hiten al darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Ahora que Kagome preguntaba de qué hablaba pudieron darse cuenta de que era algo obvio, ahora todos sabían que Naraku gustaba de Kagome pero ella no estaba enterada, después de todo, siempre fue así de distraída.

No por nada Inuyasha se enamoró desde que la conoció, incluso fue amor a primera vista.

… . …

Durante las semanas siguientes se pudo comprobar algo y fue gracias a Naraku, ante la ausencia de Inuyasha gracias al trabajo el pelinegro como siempre volvió a invitar a comer a la madre de familia pero ella prefirió comer en casa así que llevó comida china para ayudarle un poco.

Comida que Kagome adoraba pero ahora vomitaba ante el olor.

Entonces entendió y razonó un poco con toda la información que ahora tenía de ella, incluyendo sentimientos — **¿estás embarazada?** — preguntó con seriedad pero ella prácticamente quedó muda.

Ahora un susurro se presentaba dándole a entender al peli negro que parecía no querer al bebé, algo que seguramente entendió mal pero a fin de cuentas no pudo preguntar, su amiga prácticamente se encontraba pálida y en shock, cayendo desmayada sobre él.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo con mi mujer?** — una grave, molesta y rabiosa voz se presentó.

A los ojos del peli plata Naraku parecía abrazar a Kagome indebidamente así que preparó sus puños dispuesto a golpearlo, no le dio siquiera tiempo de defenderse.

— **¡PAPÁ!** — ambos niños se presentaron. Lo temido se hizo presente para el peli plata, su hija parecía estar en shock al igual que aquel pequeño.

Ambos derramaban lágrimas por su reciente arranque, sin duda, era un mal padre.

… . …

Fin del capítulo

… . …

Siento que he alargado esto así que lo terminaré con dos capítulos más *u*

Kjasdhsja me pidió agregar a Naraku en la trama así que lo hice xD fue breve pero se hicieron amigos gracias a su misma edad además de que aun así pasaron algunas semanitas ya que hasta boda hubo xdxdxd no detallé mucho la boda porque quiero seguir rápido con la trama

Aun me faltan sorpresas y la traición de alguien cercano a Kag, cofcofHitencofcofnoesHitencofcof, ok, cero spoiler

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les dejo un beso enorme


End file.
